Black V White
by idontlikemilk
Summary: The British wizarding world won't know what hit it. Voldy is still out there but what everyone doesn't know is that Dumbledore has called in some outside help from an old friend in Ireland and hes answered. Ass kicking adventure of a lifetime! Mary sue at
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nadda!

Authors note: enjoy I hope ya like it, its my first story so have fun reading.

**Chapter 1**

The stars twinkled in the clear back sky, the crispy cool air against your skin the moon full and huge in the clear sky. A black motorcycle speeds through the empty streets with the engine roaring in the night. The driver zooming past the empty deserted roads without a care for anything almost lost in the black of the night if not for the street lamps glowing overhead. the driver taking a sharp turn to the right and rounding the corner.

People are spilling out onto the street from the club. One of the girls tripping over her heals and falling on one of the guys making everyone start to laugh until they hear the screeching of tires come around the corner and a black motorcycle head down the street right towards them with no sign of stopping.

The driver sees the people and smiles '_this should be fun'. _The bike come right towards them and one guy who didn't get out of the way thinks its going to hit him the driver jams the brakes and the bike swerves on its side stopping mere inches in front of him. The driver puts her feet down and swings one of her legs around the side of the bike leaving one very stunned guy and walks into the club taking off her black motorcycle helmet.

She has long straight hair that's the kind of blonde it makes the sun jealous. Her lips are a perfect pink with a fullness that you could only dream of. She has at a glance sparkling brown eyes that look as though the stars lived there but if you look closer you would see so many different shades of brown and green they look like they where created by a painter that could but De Vinci to shame. Her hips are round and formed making and taking the glances from the room of dancers. She has high cheekbones and eyelashes that are perfect length and fullness. This girl puts veela to shame.

She steps further into the club the club lights spinning, the base so strong you feel it in your veins. She walks over to the bar and seats herself on a silver stool and waits to be served by the bartender.

The bartender comes over and asks "Hey I'm Jerry, what can I get you?" he's got sandy brown hair that's spikes up and misty blue eyes. She looks at him and smiles. "I'll have a coke, please" "You sure you don't want anything stronger?" he asks raining one eyebrow. "Ha! No a coke will be fine thanks."

He gets her coke while asking "Hey, your not from around here I would remember a face like yours. Where are you from?" this time she raises an eyebrow at him and says "Ireland, I'm here on business." Then looks at her coke and says " you don't have any straws so you?" "Sure, aren't you a little old for straws though?" She smiles and says "Is that a no then?" picks up her drink and leaves a confused bartender behind her.


	2. Clubs, Wizards and Turn Arounds

Disclaimer: I own nadda!

Authors note: Hi I'm back say thanks to lol for reminding me to update. To everyone who reviewed thank you and even though ya kind of went over board with the constructive criticism. I still love ya!

Chapter 2 

She walked onto the dance floor moving to the music. Her eyes darting around the room for all the visible exits and her eyes locked on a door in the very back of the room. It was dark wood with a silver handle in the shape of a snake on it. _Odd door for a club_

She put her drink down and sat at a table in the corner. The room was dimly lit and there was smoke in the air but it was one of the best clubs in London if you knew where to go.

She looked over at the door again. _There is definitely something strange with that door but what is it? _She focused on the door trying to figure out what it was that made her fell strange about it.

Just then she noticed the door handle turn and three men exit. The first of the three was a man with long blond hair and aristocratic features but he had an air around him that told you he was not to be messed with.

The second and third where flanking him on both sides and looked like over grown apes. They looked like the kind of people you could punch in the face and they wouldn't react till three seconds later. But by the size of then when they did it would hurt…a lot.

_Well well what have we here? Something's going on…For fucks sake this is my night off. Well… my none existent night off that I didn't take but still. _ Just as she thought this a girl from the bar crossed the room and walked up to the blond. They talked for a second but when his back was turned she looked at a tall black man across the room and nodded and he nodded back.

The girl didn't know that the blond man saw her though. _Ha! well this is different…mmm… it's a set up definitely! The black man at the bar is her partner and she is trying to get the blond to talk but about what? It's a pity he saw her otherwise it might have worked. _

She looked over at where the place on the wall where the door had been but it was gone. _Now I know there was a door there before…mmm…well well it seems things are not what they appear so either my there vampires? No it's not that he's pale but not that pale. So that only leaves one option…wizards…shit I hate wizards. _

She looked back at the two dancing but the other two where gone. Putting herself on alert. Wizards are tricky you can never be too careful when it comes to wizards. She looked around searching for the other two. They there coming up slowly behind the black man. _Shit a turn around. They know what's going on! _


	3. Bar Fight

Disclaimer; I own nothing!

Authors note: sorry bout the cliffhanger people but I couldn't resist. If I made any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them and I am sorry this took so long but my Internet connection broke. Oh and thank you to lol for reminding me to update and everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 3 Bar fights 

_Shit a turn around. They don't know what's going on! _

_xoxoxox_

She got up out of her chair and walked onto the dance floor. _O.k. So if the blond is in charge he's going to be the one giving the other two a signal. So I'm going to have to distract him and somehow tell the girl to get out. Easy…right? _

She walked up to the blond who was dancing _very_ close to the other girl. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. He looked surprised for a second but then she started dancing with him. She leaned in over his shoulder and mouthed silently to the other girl to run. The other girl looked confused for a second and then turned around to look at her partner. Recognition glistened in her eyes as she saw the other two apes behind him.

She looked shocked at being caught but realised that she had to act fast. She turned and ran towards her partner but half way there the blonde turned around and saw her. He signalled to the others to move in.

_Fuck fuck fuck he knows there is no way they'll make it! Crap…they're drawing their wands. This place is packed! What are they thinking._

The blonde and his apes drew their wands at the same time as the others. They all pointed their wands at each other but the two where out numbered.

She had to make a choice. To join the blonde, to join the two undercover, or to kick both there buts and scream at them for almost making the whole magical world known. She chose to help the two whom where undercover not that she cared but she hated it when people didn't play by the rules and three on two is against the rules.

Just as she made her choice curses started flying. Everyone started to scream and run for cover while the others shot hex's at each other at amazing speed. Well to a human the speeds where amazing to here they where pretty slow.

The blonde spoke saying "Nymphadora say hello to black for me"

The girl Nymphadora got really mad and turned up the speed and ferocity or her spells. Sending shot after shot at the blond leaving her partner to fend of the two apes on his own.

_stupid wizards no respect! Well I'm going to have a little fun with them. _ thought Allanah as she walked into the middle of the floor. The wizards stopped duelling and looked at her each one as confused as the last.

"Now tree against two just isn't fair. Mind if I join?" asked Allanah

"Who the bloody hell are you?" asked the blonde

"Me ? Well in this case I'm the equaliser. But if you can beat me I'll tell you my name." Allanah stated in a rather matter of fact kind of tone.

Just as she finished saying this the two apes behind her fired two curses right at her from behind. The blond got a smug little smile on his face but that got taken away when he saw she was smiling too.

Just as the two hexes' where about to hit her she jumped and did a very impressive summersault in the air. The two apes that fired looked shocked. Well they had a right to be she had jumped a good six feet landing in a cat like stance. She laughed at the shocked faces.

"Oh come now, it'll take more than that." she jeered

The blonde lifted his wand and shouted "_avada kadavra" _and the green killing curse shot from his wand straight at her. She looked shocked at the killing curse. The blond laughed but that stopped abruptly as he saw her cross her arms in an x shape across her chest and her eyes started glowing white.

Time seemed to slow as the green light streaked towards her. She just stood there eyes glowing making her look like nothing any of them had seen before not even Lucius who had seen he dark lord at his worst. Then gently she started to glow white and then the spell hit her. Right in the chest. Throwing her 5 feet into the air heading for a brick wall but just before she hit it she stopped right there floating in mid air.

And then her head shot up. Everyone was to shocked to speak. She had just survived the killing curse. Impossible!

She gently floated to the ground and smoothed out her the front of her dress. She looked at Lucius annoyance shining through her glowing eyes.

"Now that was uncalled for." She said as if talking to a young child

Just then about 80 pops where heard from all around as deateaters and order members apparated to the club. But there being a sea of black and just about ten dots of white the order where again out numbered. Everyone looked at Allanah standing there in the middle of the floor eyes glowing.

A smile spread across her face as she saw all the wizards." _Oh goody this is going to be so fun" _she thought as everyone started firing hexes and curses left and right.

Order members and deatheaters started duelling viscously with each other. But just over half where firing at her alone. She just stood there smiling as about fifty hexes shot at her and just when they where about to hit her whole body seemed to shimmer and turned transparent causing them hexes to fly straight through her onto the deatheaters surrounding her.

A few gasped others shot off more curses which was a stupid thing to do considering she had just taken down about 40 deatheaters and 3 order members with her little trick in about 5 seconds but hey it wasn't her fault about the order members they fired at her!

Two deatheaters charged at her but she jumped in the air kicking both in the face sending them staggering backwards. Three more took their place just to be sent flying backwards by an energy ball she conjured.

Now there were about 6 people left. Allanah who was standing bye a pile of about 50 deatheaters smiling as if she was having the time of her life. Lucius who was still duelling Nymphadora whose partner had been knocked out. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who where duelling some one called Nott. Everyone else had either been knocked out or stunned.

Allanah looked over and saw that that the others where busy so she went to the bar and got herself a martini then walked back to the pile of deatheaters and sat down calmly waiting for the others to finish acting as if this kind of thing happened every day.

_Mmmm…I wonder how long until they notice there the only ones left? _She thought amusedly.

It didn't take long though about thirty seconds later they all stopped and looked around confused.

"What the hell?" breathed Lucius when he saw Allanah and all the deatheaters

she had taken down.

"Who are you?" he asked again shocked

She laughed, " I told you I would tell you if you could beat me. But you can't so why should I tell you? " She asked with a smile

"Fine but why are you battling with them when you could join us and the dark lord you would be an amazing asset?" he tried again

"Oh I might, I'm not really sure who I'm working for yet, we've never met, I just thought three against two was unfair that's the only reason I sided with them, plus I love a good battle." She replied.

"Now are you all just going to stand there?" she asked again

They all looked at each other and took out there wands to start battling again. Black and Lupin against Nott and Nymphadora against Lucius. They duelled on until Nott got knocked out and Lupin and Black joined Nymphadora against Lucius. Three against one not fair odds by any standards. Black fired a shot at Lucius and just before it hit him the spell stopped in mid air. Everyone looked at the spell shocked until Allanah spoke.

"Sorry to intervene there but I find it's very hard to talk to someone when their unconscious" she said coolly

"What the hell do you think your doing!" shouted Black

"Stopping you from incapacitating…."she said looking at Lucius to finish it off

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy" he said suspiciously

"Yes thank you. I was stopping you from incapacitating Lucius" she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"But why?" Black asked angrily

"Simple I wish to make him a proposition and I would find that rather difficult if he were unconscious" She added simply

"And what proposition would that be?" Lucius asked suspiciously

"Well first I wish to apologise for stopping whatever it is you where going to do to her and her partner" She said pointing at Nymphadora

"And secondly I wish to make up for it and you tell your leader the dark lord was it? That if he's the one who sent for Angus, well he'll understand if he was, that I'm here in his place. If not then I would advise you to go run and hide under a rock." She finished

" Oh really and what exactly are you going to do to make up for it?" Lucius asked nervously hoping the dark lord was the one who asked.

"Mmmm… well I guess I would waken all of the men I incapacitated and send you on your merry way." she said simply

"Oh and Lucius…don't even try to trick me with this. If he's not the one I was sent to then I will hold you personally responsible " She said with a smile and then snapped her fingers and him and all the other deatheaters disappeared back to riddle manor. To a very shocked Dark lord!

"Why the hell did you do that we could have had them all of them and you just let them go! What the fuck is wrong with you! You stupid idiot!" Sirius screamed shocking Allanah who had forgot they where there.

"Sirius! Calm down, this was not her battle and if she hadn't taken down most of them we would probable be dead!" said Remus Lupin speaking for the first time.

" How dare you?" said Allanah slowly

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you? You just let Lucius Malfoy and about 70 deatheaters escape not just that but you helped them!" shouted Sirius

"Excuse me but if it where not for me they would never have been incapacitated and they would have gotten away anyway so the way I see it. It was my choice and with the way you are treating me maybe I should not have helped you at all!" she shouted

Right back

"Well no one asked you for any help!" he shouted

"What? Do you want me to reverse time and not intervene because I'll do it and then you would all be dead!" she shouted

"Well why don't you then?" he yelled not really thinking.

"No I really don't think that will be necessary thank you." This time it was Remus who spoke.

"Fine but don't push me canis lupis !" she warned

Remus gasped " How? How did you?" He asked shocked

"Well your a werewolf aren't you?" she asked

"How?" he asked amazed

She laughed and said " I am not dumb thank you very much. I suppose you can't smell it over the smell in the air but if we ever meet again you'll understand. I suppose I could show you." She said as she transformed into a werewolf all three of them gasped but Sirius out of shock, Tonks gasped out of fear and Remus gasped because she was the most beautiful one he had ever seen.

Then she changed back and everyone was looking at her amazed. _Gods above you would think they would stop looking at me like that! _She thought annoyed. Amazing them all again she looked down at her white dress and glowing eyes and changed into a blood red shirt and black tailored trousers and she made her eyes stop glowing her hair was now up in chop sticks with bits hanging down and she had a black silk choker on.

"Now I think we should fix up this little disaster shall we not?" She asked and they all nodded in silent agreement. But before the even had time to pull out there wands she raised her hands and made a sweeping movement. Then everything just went back into place all broken glass fixed all upturned tables back in place all broken furniture mended.

"What about your friends?" she asked pointing at the fallen members of the order

"Oh yes! We better wake them up" Tonks said and she walked over to her partner and whispered enervate. He woke up and looked around only to see no deatheaters and no sign of a big huge wizard duel.

"What happened?" He asked confused. But he didn't get an answer because just then 3 pops where heard as Dumbledore, McGonagal(sp?) and Snape apparated in. They all looked around and then

Dumbledore asked " What has happened here we where alerted to a major attack but everything seems to be in order… Well except that," he said pointing at a spectacular black panther, which stood in place of Allanah.

Everyone turned and gasped as they noticed it too. Everyone except Snape that is he just looked as though he had been told he could never make potions again and the dark lord found out he was a spy and he was being handed in.

Dumbledore and Remus where the only ones to notice Snapes reaction. The others where to preoccupied at the giant cat that could kill them at any movement. Sirius pointed his wand at the panther and said " stubfy" the sparks shot towards the panther and

Snape shouted, " No don't do that! That is a very bad idea Black!" but he was to late.

The red sparks sped towards the cat but as they where about to hit, the cat did a summersault in the air and everyone gasped shocked the cat new to avoid the spell. Then the cat transformed into a very pissed looking Allanah who was glaring straight at Sirius

"What the hell was that for you idiotic mutt! Why the hell did you attack me?" shouted Allanah.

"Well sorry but I was kinda freaked out by the giant cat that could have killed me!" shouted Sirius

"You bet I could have killed you and I wasn't a cat I was a panther you dolt!" yelled Allanah

"Oh yeh! Well I would like to see you try!" jeered Sirius

"Maybe I will you jerk!" shouted Allanah

"As much as I loathe Black Allanah I really don't think it would be very wise of you to kill him. What would your mother say?" Said Snape shocking everyone.

Allanah looked over at him and when here eyes locked on him her face changed from angry to fury. " you?" she asked angrily. Energy flowing of her in waves and her and her eyes started to glow again.

Snape looked very nervous and said, "…well I just came with Dumbledore…and…well…"

"Wait! Did you say Dumbledore Sev?" jeered Allanah

"Yes" He squeaked in a very un-Snape-ish manner

"Which one of you is Albus Dumbledore?" she asked looking at each one in turn. They we're all shocked. How could she not know who Albus Dumbledore was?

"I am Albus Dumbledore." He said looking at her.

She looked at his seriously and then sighed and said "Did you ask Angus O'Farrell for assistance in this war?"

"Yes I did. Why is he here? Do you know him?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes I know him. You helped him 50 years ago when about to be burned at the stake. Correct?"

"Yes. I did. He had lost his wand in a fight and couldn't escape. I helped him by stunning the villagers and cutting him free. He said he owed my a life dept." he said sighing.

"And you called in that dept 2 days ago. Asking for him any assistance he could give in this war of yours?" she asked looking at him as if weighing him up.

"Yes. I did. Bu I am afraid that he might not be able to help as he is sick and is at the end of his time?" Dumbledore said sadly as everyone took seats at one of the tables.

"Yes. Your right, he's dieing, but he would never forget his dept to you for saving him. He sent me here right after he got your message. I didn't know who you were though so I was going to find you tomorrow." She explained but you could tell she was upset about Angus.

"You?" Dumbledore asked looking at her pensively. "And what does his dept have to do with you?"

"Good question." She said with a tired smile. "I'm his grandniece and the one who could help you the most in this war."

"Aah…I see… and if you are anything like Angus you will be quite use full to us, my dear?" he said his eyes twinkling like mad.

"Wow! Wow…wait a minute? She looks about 18. How is she going to help us defeat You-know-who?" asked Sirius who was the first one of the others to make his presence known.

Allanah's eyes closed to slits and you cold tell she was restraining herself from hrting him for that statement.

"Excuse me?" she said in forced politeness.

"Listen no offence but we need something that will actually help use not some little girl." Said Sirius still angry with her for letting all the deatheaters get away.

Allanah looked like was trying very hard not to rip his head off. Dumbledore was looking at him disappointedly. Severus was looking at Black as if he was insane and the Dementors had gotten to him. Remus and McGonagle looked like they agreed but didn't want to say it.

No one seemed to notice the broken bottle that was making threatening movements towards Sirius.

"And please tell me why you just think I can't help against Voldemort?" she said through gritted teeth trying not to scream at him.

"Your 18! That's all the proof I need." Sirius said rising to his feet.

"Actually I'm not!" Allanah said rising to her feet too.

"What age are you then? Because unless you have some superpowers or an army in that top of yours we need someone with more experience!" Sirius shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no idea what training or experience I have! For all you know I could be 700 years old!" She shouted back. The others were all watching this like a tennis match. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Your not 700 years old! If you were you couldn't be someone Dumbledore saved great niece!" Wow Sirius was paying attention after all.

"Ugh. What is wrong with you? I was sent here to help you and your telling me I'm too young. If you weren't desperate then why was I called in? I was sent to help Dumbledore not you. If he wants to send be home. Fine. But otherwise I think you should sit down shut up before I hurt you!" Allanah yelled at him. Looking furious.

Suddenly there was a slow clapping from the other side of the room. Everyone turned around to see a lone deatheater standing there. The deatheater spoke saying "Well done Allanah! I couldn't have said it better myself."

Sirius's eyes widened Severus dissaperated thanking whatever god there was he was sitting with his back to the deatheater so they didn't recognises him. But the main show was Allanah who had gone very pale and was doing an amazing impression of a goldfish.

"Bella!" Sirius said shocked.

" You…you…you…how could you?" Allanah screamed lifting her arms in the air and making a sweeping motion making Bellatrix fly across the room and smashing through the wall into the next landing with a loud crash. She walked through the big Bella shaped hole in the wall and over to him picking her up by the collar and smashing her against the wall. Hard.

"How could you? How? Is your heart so black that you would send us to be massacred rather than facing it yourself?" She asked her slowly her voice sounding as if six people where talking at once.

She let her go. And turned around but just when her back was turned she fired a hex at her. The purple curse streamed across the room but before it could hit her she jumper doing a back flip in the air and landing facing her.

"Fine if that's the way you want it!" she said coldly

"Ha! You can't beat me I helped train you" Bella replied

"Well you shall see exactly why it is I was sent here in the first place then, shan't you?" she said as she walked over to her stopping when she was five feet away.

"I will beat you Bella " she took her stance and Bella took hers they didn't bow to each other and began. Bella throwing hexes at her at crazy speeds but she avoided them easily. Bella started to get annoyed and shot more and more hexes at her but she just dodged them as if it was a game.

She looked at her and laughed. "Why Bella is that all you have got? Oh come now I expected a challenge!"

She got really mad and shouted _Crucio_ at her not shocking anyone in the room. The red light zoomed towards her and she just stood there. The spell came and hit her square in the chest but instead of making her cry out in pain she erupted into a flock of white doves and everyone gasped.

A cool laughter filled the room but she was nowhere to be seen. "Right now no more misses nice girl that little trick pissed me off lets see how you do without your little tricks Bella" she said as she appeared in front of Bella punching her in the face making him stagger backwards.

She walked up to her and jumped into the air spinning kicking Bella in the chest. Then she did a back flip but this time she rapt her legs around her neck sending her flying crashing to the ground. She walked over to Bella and Bella tried to punch her but she dodged it and did a sweeping kick sending Bella to the ground. Just as she brought up her leg to finish her of Bella conjured a sword and blocked her making her stagger backwards and Bella used this time to get to her feet.

Allanah looked shocked but held out her hand and a green and silver sword with Celtic markings and serpents on it shimmered into existence. Bella swung at her but she blocked it expertly. Allanah went on the offensive making Bella block blow after blow. Bella was sweating under the strain but Allanah looked fine her breathing was the same as if she had just walked for two minutes. But the thing that scared Bella was her eyes. They seemed to hold so much hate that she could destroy her the bat of an eyelash. Allanah could have taken Bella before he new what was happening but Allanah was playing with Bella and Bella new it.

Allanah swept his feet out from under Bella and pointed her sword at Bella's throat. But instead of killing her like she expected Allanah withdrew her sword and extended her hand to help Bella up. Bella hesitated then took her hand Allanah pulled her up but before she could let go Allanah punched her right in the nose making her fall back again.

Just as Allanah was about to walk away she stopped and kicked Bella really hard in the stomach and then walked away saying what sounded a lot like 'bloody psychotic git!' said Allanah as she left into the other room leaving everyone shocked. But half way there she stopped and said" Oh and Bella, I'll let you scurry back to who ever it is you're following but if I ever see you again I will kill you!"

Everyone looked at Bella to shocked to do anything else. She looked back up at them with fury in her eyes. Albus Dumbledore was the first to react but before he had his wand out she dissaperated.

"Yes I would really like to know how a 17 year old girl took down 50 deatheaters and fought like that with out even breaking a sweat?" Asked Remus with a smile on his lips.

"She's a banshee!" spat Severus.

"A what? But banshee's can't do that type of magic?" replied Remus

"Oh yes the can the one's we know about are not pure banshee's there powers are mere far lower compared to a pure banshee and she " He said pointing at the hole in the wall where Allanah had just exited " is one of the strongest she's a high banshee."

Then Albus spoke saying "Well…I don't like the look of what that young miss just did to you Severus, but I for one am glad not to be in your shoes right now. Come we must get you to Poppy." And with that he helped Severus up and they both apperated to Hogwarts.

Most of the order members left to head back to head quarters leaving only Remus and Sirius in the ruined room that got destroyed with Severus and Allanah's little fight. Remus took out his wand and muttered _Repairo_ and everything went back into place.

They walked through the wall and into the middle of the club to see Allanah sitting at the bar eating a piece of lemon from one of the drinks.

" _Well, at least I got to kick Severus's butt!." _Thought Allanah just before she smiled at Remus and Sirius and disappeared into a flock of black crows leaving two very confused order members behind.

"_Oh" _Thought Remus "_I think this whole thing just got a hell of a lot more interesting!"_ And with that him and Sirius apparated back to head quarters to a lot of questions from the Weasleys and Harry!


	4. A New Alliance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters! I do own any new ones that I have made up though, Like Allanah and later on Laura!

**A.N:** Thank you to everyone who read my story it's my first one so I hope I don't disappoint. Oh and a big hello to Laura who always reminds me to update and I based one of my later characters on.

Chapter four A New Alliance 

"_Oh" _Thought Remus "_I think this whole thing just got a hell of a lot more interesting!" _And with that him and Sirius apparated back to head quarters to a lot of questions from the Weasleys and Harry!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Two pops where heard as Sirius and Remus apparated back to the head quarters of the order of the phoenix. Sirius turned to Remus

And said " I don't know who that chick was but I am glad as hell she beat up Snape instead of me because OW is the only word that comes to mind"

" Yes I quite agree with you she certainly did put him in his place" Remus said with no small hint of amusement in his voice.

"But did you see her Moony? She was amazing I have never seen anyone move so fast in my life and the things she did! She changes into a werewolf! I mean I didn't even know you could turn into a werewolf without being bitten and when that crucio hit her she exploded into a flock of doves! How?"

"I know I can't quite get my mind around it myself Padfoot!"

"It's crazy she took down those deatheaters like it was nothing. In fact I think she enjoyed it. Moony what is a High banshee?"

"I don't know but I'm going straight to the library to find out." And with that he left up the creaky old stares to the Black library.

Sirius walked in to the kitchen to be greeted by Harry, the Weasleys and Tonks who where all sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate.

"Sirius!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley "What took you so long we where worried any thing could have happened to you"

"Sorry me and Moony stayed behind to have a chat with our mysterious rescuer "

"Really what happened?" And with that Sirius told them about the nights events shocking everyone for a good five minutes which is amazing considering the twins where there.

The next day everyone came down the stairs to breakfast in there pyjamas yawning and stretching. At about two o'clock Dumbledore arrived.

"Hello everyone I hope you all slept well?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the drawing room.

"Yes Professor" all the children said at once causing everyone to laugh.

"Well that's good! I am sorry to say this isn't a social visit we need to discus last nights events."

"Oh! Yes professor did Kingsly already tell you?" Tonks asked

"Oh yes I have been informed! But it appears no one knows who our mystery guest was, and after what she did to Severus I swear that when I last saw him this morning he was angrier than I have ever seen him."

"Oh holy lord, I didn't even know that was possible!." Said Ron in disbelief

This causing every one a good chuckle. But then Dumbledore spoke again

"Maybe so Mr.Weasley but she is the very matter I have come here to discus. Well at least she is on our side an enemy like that would be very hard to face. Right now who is she? No one knows and we must find out."

"Actually sir she's not" said a timid voice of Tonks

"Not what?"

"She's not on our side sir. Lucius asked her and she said she wasn't on any ones side yet and the only reason she even helped us was because she thought three against two was unfair. Though I think the 50 against one was more unfair on the deatheaters."

Dumbledore suddenly looked very serious "What? Do you mean to tell me that we could have to fight against her? We must get her on our side immediately! Any suggestions?"

"Well we could kidnap her" Said George

"We could cast a spell like _imperio_ on her" Said Ron.

"We could bribe her" Added Fred

"Yes or you could just ask her" Said a voice from the other side of the room.

Everyone stiffened. And Dumbledore turned around slowly only to see Allanah standing there leaning against a wall looking at them. It was obvious she had heard the whole thing.

Dumbledore raised his wand and said, " How did you get in here?" His voice was calm but you could here the seriousness in it. His little question made everyone else turn around wands ready but when they say her most of them didn't know what to think only the ones who hade seen her before knew who she was. Everyone else just thought she was some 16-year-old girl.

"Why headmaster that's not a very nice way to treat a guest especially one you where just talking about."

Realisation flickered across some people's faces scepticism across others not willing to believe this 16-year-old girl did everything they had just said.

"Oh yes I do apologise but it is a very serious time and the fact that you are standing there is quite disconcerting as no one should be able to enter this house without me first telling them where it is."

"Oh really I just walked in through the front wall! I had a lovely chat to a lady hanging there, she doesn't really like any species beside wizard does she?"

A snort was heard from Fred.

"No I am afraid not but that is how now as to why?"

"I came to decide which side to choose in this war. Which side was more trust worthy? As you can guess your not getting off to a very good start" She said sitting down in a dusty old seat. She looked down at the dust on the seat and made a face then flicked her wrist and all the dust was gone and the chair looked brand new.

"Yes you do have very unfortunate timing I am afraid." Dumbledore said from where he was standing.

"Yes Thomas may not be an overly nice person but he wasn't scheming to abduct me when I dropped by. Terrible dusty there too. What is it with you wizards and dust? I'm going to have a sneezing fit I swear! How do you stand it?"

"Thomas? You've been to see Mr. Riddle?"

"Ah yes I have! You can lower your wands you know I don't plan on massacring you or anything" She said with a smile. Their wands remained raised only Remus and Sirius lowered them but that's only because they knew they'd be useless.

"Thank you but I think I will keep it raised. For my own protection of course. So what can we do for you? Ms……….?" Dumbledore asked

( A N Sorry someone said they don't know whose in the room well its Dumbledore, Fred, George, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Ron and Allanah. But Remus leaves half way through.)

"Well it's more a case of what I can do for you" she said obviously avoiding answering her name.

"Yes?"

"Well I have come to find out what part it is you take in his war and to decide weather to join you or not"

"Yes that is very wise but if you have talked to Tom surely he has told you all this?"

"Yes but he told if from his point of view it would be very unwise to join a war because of what you hear from one person granted that person is the leader of one of those sides. But since I got one leaders point of view I thought I should get the others as well."

"That's a very wise thing to do for someone so young as yourself."

"Ha! Please stop trying to trick me into giving away details about myself my name my age if you wish to know just ask. I really don't like trickery"

_How did she know I was trying to trick her? I doubt any one else in this room except for Remus even noticed it. She is definitely smarter than she looks. I know I'll give her one of my lemon drops no one ever notices the truth serum in them, but they do taste delightful I wonder why no one takes them oh well! _Thought Dumbledore.

He pulled out his bag of lemon drops slipping a normal one into his mouth he asked her " Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Ron looked at him like he was crazy. The twins and Sirius rolled their eyes. Remus shook his head mumbling something about crazy bumblebees and Harry started banging his head against the table.

She looked at the bag and took one said "Thank you" and slipped it into her mouth. But when she got the sour taste she made a face like she just ate a lemon whole and though to herself.

_Damn! These are horrible why on earth would anyone eat one of these willingly! Yuck! they're so bloody bitter! The only thing these would be good for would be to cover up something else…wait that's it there must be some kind of potion in this because there is no sane person on this planet that would offer one of those to potential allies. Stupid fucking wizard! How dumb does he think I am any way?"_

And with that she swallowed the sweet wishing she had declined the old mans offer. Dumbledore was smilingaway and everyone was looking at her with one of those _hate to be you _looks.

"Yuck! You eat these willingly?" she said but she only said this to give herself time to cast a countercharm on a piece of gum without anyone noticing. She unwrapped the piece of gum and popped it in her mouth glad at the different taste from sour lemon.

"Why yes I do love them! But I see you don't share my opinion. Now down to business! Are you here on orders from Tom?" He asked

"Duh of course not, I told you why I was here!" She said laughing at the fact that he though she didn't know about that stupid truth serum.

"Ah yes! So maybe you would tell us your name then" He asked obviously glad she wasn't here to kill them.

But having been told for years that you are the strongest wizard in the world kinda gave him a big ego so he really did believe if things got out of hands that he could take her. Which he so could not she would whoop his butt! Now Harry on the other hand was far more powerful, not that any of them knew but still.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked with an innocent look that all of the grownups believed but the kids new that look was about as innocent as a big huge liar sign over your head. That was the kind of look Fred and George had on after a prank, except better. They had practised for years and they where in awe of her innocent look in fact they would have fell for it had they not done it so much themselves.

"Because it would help to know the name of the person we are talking to my dear." Dumbledore replied

_God your daft! Well lets see now you think I have to tell the truth well why don't I just play along_ _and tell you some truths then. _she laughed and said " You know you have a really stupid beard why would you let it grow so long its just silly."

Everyone looked shocked not knowing about the truth serum and everything so Dumbledore said "Well now my dear I'm just going to put a privacy bubble over you so we can have a little chat. Excuse us?" And with that he made a funny swishy motion with his wand and a blue dome appeared around her. But everyone else was still trying not to laugh.

"Right now I suppose you are all wondering why are guest said that, well its because I have a truth spell on her so she has to answer any direct questions you ask her truthfully." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, well, that explains it then." Said Remus still trying not to laugh.

"O.k. so I'll just take down the bubble now." And he made another movement with his wand and the bubble disappeared.

"Right then, so what is your name? I'm Sirius Black and this is my home well house really it's not exactly my favourite place as you can see why" Said Sirius as he motioned to the room with his hand.

"My name is Allanah O'Farrell Rood ( A.N Pronounced road ) and yes I can see why you wouldn't like it here, I certainly don't would you mind if I changed it a little?"

"No go ahead anything is better than this!"

"Wonderful " She said and then she made a swooping movement with both her hands and the whole house changed. The dark and worn out carpets looked brand new all the dust was gone. All the Peeling paper on the walls changed to freshly painted creams, reds, blues, greens, and silvers. All the scary dark furniture that you were scared would have bitten you changed to beautiful mahogany and beach designs. The dark heavy curtains were changed to lovely blinds and drapes. The Windows that were dark and dirty changed to bright and clean. The outside that was falling apart looked brand-new and was now and amazing combination of black and white marble. The house looked amazing that was for sure.

"Wow" was all Sirius said, as he looked around shocked. But it was broken by a scream from downstairs.

"Aaaaah"

Everyone looked at each other and then ran from the room to where the scream came from. Which was he kitchen by the way. So everyone ran into the kitchen to find a very shocked looking Molly Weasley in one very nice kitchen.

"Molly what is it? What's wrong?" Asked Dumbledore.

"The…the…the…kitchen" She stuttered.

"Ah yes. My it is lovely isn't it?"

"Yes but where are we? One minute I'm in the kitchen cooking and now I'm here" Where's here?"

"Molly your in the same place you were a moment ago."

"What? But what happened? Wow! Albus did you do this? Because wow!"

"No no, not me my dear. Ms. O'farrell did it. Splendid job if I do say so myself."

"What? Who's Ms. O'farrell?"

"Oh yes Molly I'd like you to meet Ms. O'farrell." Dumbledore said indicating to the place which Allanah was in a moment ago only now was occupied by a beautiful green python.

"What? Albus are you crazy that's a giant snake." Screeched Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly come now don't be ridiculous it's…….. A giant snake! Oh my word when did that happen?"

Everyone turned, saw the python gasped then jumped away as fast as they could. Well except Harry that is. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and fired a curse at the python whose head made a funny movement and the spell stopped in mid air then turned around and headed straight for Mrs. Weasley. Who promptly squeaked and ran away but the curse followed her zapping her on the ass every once in a while causing her to jump into one of her children who where trying to help or Sirius, Remus or Dumbledore who were trying to stop the spell.

Harry was the only one left standing by the door with the python. Which is probably why he was the only one who heard the snake laughing its head off at the sight. That and the fact that none of the others are parseltounge. Now it's not likely any of you have ever heard a snake laughing but it's a very strange sound. So anyway He turned to the snake and noticed that she was actually controlling the spell! He couldn't help but burst out laughing at it all.

"So why are you attacking Mrs. Weasley?" Harry hissed to it.

"Well it's her own fault for firing at me!"

"Well yes I suppose your right! Now how on earth did you get here?"

"Me? God your thick sometimes do you know that? I've been here the whole time."

"Oh sorry, jeez just don't do to me what you're doing to Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't worry I won't unless you decide to randomly fire off a hex at me then I might."

"Fair enough but could you please stop?"

"But it's just so funny! O.k. here's the deal I'll stop if you take me a picture because this is brilliant."

"O.k. sure fair enough but where's a camera?" He said looking around.

"Over there!" She pointed at a camera on the table with her tail.

Harry went over and picked up the big magical camera and took about ten pictures laughing the whole time. Then walked back over to the snake and

Said "O.k. Now you've gotta stop!"

"Oh fine, you big party pooper!"

The spell vanished and everyone turned to Harry.

Ron asked " Hey, Harry how'd you make it stop?"

"I asked"

"You what?"

"I asked her to stop!"

"Who?"

"Her" Harry said pointing at the snake " She wasn't very impressed that you fired that hex at her so she decided to teach you a lesson."

"Hey! Where did Allanah go?" Asked Fred

"I can't believe she missed that!" Said George

"Oh but I didn't misssss a thing" Harry could have sworn he hear some one hiss. Must be imagination.

"Come on!" He said as he bent down and picked up the snake and walked into the sitting room and sat down on one of the gorgeous new couches that were done in a deep red and mahogany with beach striped through. Everyone followed in except Mrs. Weasley who muttered something about staying as far away from sakes as possible and then going off to finish dinner.

Harry looked the snake over and said "My you are stunning aren't you?" Just after he said this, the snake started to glow and changed into Allanah who was now in the snakes place on Harry's lap. She laughed at the shocked faces and

Said, "Why thank you! You're not so bad yourself Harry " And kissed him on the cheek making him blush so red he almost looked like a Weasley and everyone else laugh as she got up and took a seat beside Remus who was laughing.

"Wow " said Fred

"So in the kitchen?" Said George

"That was" added Fred

"You" finished George

"Brilliant" said the both of them at once.

"Yah! I don't think mom's ever run so fast in her life." Said Ron

"That was definitely a marauder worthy moment" Laughed Sirius.

"Ah yes, Miss. O'farrell I had wondered what had happened to you" Said Dumbledore.

"Now I do believe I came here for a reason!" she said

"Yes most definitely, please continue"

"Well I came here to understand your part in this war, What you represent and believe in, what you hope to achieve and what exactly you planned to get out of that lemon drop filled with truth serum?"

"Yes well our part in the war is…….what?"

"The truth serum I want to know what you thought you would gain by giving me truth serum unknowingly" She asked her voice as cold as ice.

"Well we had to know you where not a spy for Tom"

"You couldn't have asked?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes I suppose we could but we had to know you were trust worthy. Are you?"

"What? Oh don't insult my intelligence I knew about the serum when the lemon drop was still in my mouth I counteracted with that piece of gum so I'm afraid it's not working and I will answer however I please truthfully or otherwise!" she said

"Yes well I do apologise for that but in this time of war I am afraid precautions have to be taken."

"Yes I suppose I can see your point but please just ask in future? And you can answer my other questions now"

"Alright well our part in the war is manly just to stop Tom and his followers. We are hidden from the Ministry and try to stop attacks or anything that could help Voldemort. We represent in essence the light or good side of this war we believe in united equality and we hope to achieve the downfall of Voldemort and his followers."

"Right so you plan on being a big pain in his side until you can eventually destroy him which involves a lot of secret missions, spy work and fighting. You also don't get paid and no one knows what you did so you don't get any credit either. Is there anything I'm missing here?"

"No that seems about it. How you came up with that from what I told you I don't know but I do hope you choose to fight on the side of the light and not to join Voldemort and his followers!"

"Duh! Like it was even a choice! You tried to kill me twice, drugged me unknowingly with truth serum and were talking about ways to control and capture me when I popped in and you guys get no money, no glory and have to work to a lot without reward…." She started

And Dumbledore was beginning to look desperate along with Remus and Sirius who just seemed depressed at his life know he had heard it like that!

"But even with all that, there is No chance I am going to work for some snake faced, power mad, psychotic freak who wants to rule the world and kill people because their not magical or what and keeps trying to get in my pants. I mean eeew!

After this every one looked a lot happier well except the whole Voldemort fancying her that was just scary, that they could have done without.

"So" said Dumbledore "I believe this means you have joined us and not Tom?"

"Yep! I guess it does! But seriously dude no more tricks k? They really piss me off and one day I'm gonna get my own back on ya!" she said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"So now where are you staying so that we can contact you?"

"I'm staying with a friend over on the east side of town."

"Hey why don't you stay here? It's the least I can do since you fixed up the house for me and it'll be a lot easier to if your right here when we need you." Asked Sirius

"Well I suppose. As long as I can have my own room I shared a room for almost 14 years of my life and I'm liking the freedom."

"Of course take your pick! Any one that doesn't have some ones stuff in it is yours to keep. Plus I'm sure Harry won't mind!" Sirius said elbowing Harry in he ribs.

"Ooow! " moaned Harry rubbing his ribs." That hurt"

"Yes" chuckled Dumbledore "Which school did you go to in Ireland before you came here?"

" Newtown In Waterford Why?" asked Allanah

"Wait that's a muggle school!"

"Yep that it is! Is there something wrong with the school I'm going to?"

"No! It's just that. Well that means you have never been to a magical school!"

"Yeppo! Right again! I'm sorry what's wrong with me attending Newtown again I kinda missed that part?"

"Well how do you get away with doing magic without training?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"Hey excuse me but I am trained thank you very much" she said folding her arms her chest.

"How?"

"Pardon?"

"How where you trained?"

"Oh I had private tutors! So you can go and put that not trained idea in the trash can, because I find it quite insulting"

"Oh I am sorry! I meant no offence."

"It's o.k."

"Well Miss. O'farrell I have a proposition for you?"

"Oh! And what would that be professor?"

"How would you like to attend Hogwarts?"

"I guess I could. But I can't just join I won't know any body?"

"You'll know Harry and the Weasleys and I do believe they are going shopping for their things tomorrow I'm sure they won't mind!"

"Oh holy Jesus your serious aren't you? Well I suppose it could work? O.k. I'll do it" She said with a beautiful smile that almost made Harry fall out of his seat and did make Fred fall out of his.

"Hey! Are you part veela?" Asked George as he helped pick Fred up off the floor.

"Oh no! I'm a whole different species" She said with a laugh as they all went back to their rooms to sleep off the day.


	5. MrsBlack and Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **I Own nadda! Sorry folks but if I owned Harry Potter I would be a hell of a lot more richer and this would be in book for not a fanfic!

**A.N: **Hello I love you thanks to all who reviewed

Chapter 5 

**Mrs. Black and Diagon Alley**

"Oh no! I'm a whole different species!" she said with a laugh as they all went up to there rooms to sleep off the day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning Allanah was woken by some one screaming at the top of their lunges _ filth, half-breed, scum of the earth, blood traitors! _

"Who the bloody hell is that!" She mumbled, as she got out of bed in her soft pink silk nightgown that reached about half way/mid thigh. She walked over to the mirror and pulled a brush through her hair then getting her playboy indoor slippers and matching fluffy pink dressing gown she opened the door to h_ow dare you defile my house half breed scum! _She walked to the top of the stairs to see the person who woke her up was actually a portrait.

"Oh for Christ's sake who the hell is making that noise? Because I am Not a morning person!" She yelled down the stairs. Remus who was trying to pull the curtains around the portrait closed turned around and when he saw her his jaw dropped to the floor. No seriously he was gapping!

"Oh holy Merlin when did this happen" He said looking at Allanah who was now slowly descending the stairs.

( A.N. See half way through last night Remus got bored so he left and no one told him she was staying. But to her credit she walked down those stairs like she was the lady of the house so when Mrs. Black stopped screaming it was because she thought Sirius married Allanah! I know I know it's gross cose he's like 40 or something but just accept it because it's my story it's 2:20 in the morning and I have already written it and couldn't be bothered erase it o.k. Thank you. )

So Remus is thinking _damn oh holy damn I am so not going to heaven now because, well damn, why didn't any one tell me we have a girl in the house, and not just any girl! Oh no! Because that would be too simple! No we have a ludicrously gorgeous half dressed girl who is now walking towards me in the house! Well good-bye Heaven because there is slim chance I'm getting in now! Great just bloody great! Sirius I'm going to kill you! And you can come to hell with me because this is all your fault! _

And Mrs. Black is thinking _Wow who is that? Merlin I wish I looked that good when I was her age! Now who is she? Well by the way she's walking down the stairs, which is like she owns the place…Oh Merlin…She must be Sirius's wife! But? When did this happen? Oh maybe when he left yesterday everyone left after him! Yes that must be it! Well he certainly picked one let's see if she can take charge? _

And Allanah was thinking _Stupid bloody portrait! I was sleeping! O.k. it's official I HATE all portraits! Stupid cow woke me UP! You do NOT wake me up if you like your head on your shoulders. No it is a very bad idea for people who are very attached to their heads. Oh is that Remus? What in bloody hell is he doing just standing there with his mouth open? And why is his mouth open? Oh you know what forget it I don't care. I'm still half asleep anyway! Mmmm sleep I miss sleep! Stupid bitch for taking away my sleep I HATE you!_

So she walked sown the stairs and over to Remus who's mouth was still open and she put her hand under his chin and closed his mouth. Next she walked in front of the painting put her hand on her hips and said

"What is going on here?" She said it all very slowly but there was serious danger in her voice.

"I…Well…I was…Erm… Please excuse me while I go kill Sirius now? Thank you!" said Remus as he promptly ran up the stairs to go kill Sirius.

"Who are you?" asked Mrs. Black

"Me? I'm the person you just woke up! Now I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I am tired very very very tired so if you could please explain why it is you woke me up I might not have to destroy you in the most painful way imaginable. Because I am tired and that is all because of you. And you really don't want to be the reason I get mad. Trust me on this one. It's a bad position to be in. So why did you wake me up?"

Mrs. Black looked scared! And she had a right to be because the way Allanah said that would have Voldemort hard pressed to match. What neither of them noticed was Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Harry and Ron at the top of the stairs.

"Well… I was giving out to the Half blood for waking me!" said Mrs. Black in a meek voice.

"Giving out? Giving out? You were screaming at the top of your lunges! And if I even catch you doing it again I will fulfil that threat I made a moment ago. Am I understood in every aspect of this because I will not repeat it? Got it?"

"Yes…yes. Terribly sorry it will never happen again! So sorry" She said this and then ran from her portrait as fast as she could possibly could. The thoughts running through Mrs. Blacks head before she was too scared to think. _ Well, well Sirius certainly has found a woman as ruthless as any I would have picked out! I like her! _

Allanah turned around to a very shocked audience. "What?" was all she said as she left for the kitchen. It took a good ten seconds for the guys to actually register what had just happened but when they did they all tried to run down the stairs as fast as the could to get to the kitchen all at the same time causing them to all end up in a big pile at the bottom. To a laughing hall of pictures.

When they all managed to get into the kitchen they were greeted bye Allanah sitting there having pancakes and syrup.

"Hey" she said swallowing "What took you guys?"

What she got as an answer was a chorus of _nothings_

" I'm tired! Sirius your mother sucks by the way! I'm going back to bed! C ya!" and with that she went to do exactly what she said she would, go to bed. Because 6;30 is sickeningly early to be awake.

(AN which is what I should really do know since it's 3:13 a.m)

So she woke up again at 8:02a.m and decided to have a shower. She walked over too her beach wood dresser and got out some forest green fluffy towels. She changed from her Pyjamas into the towel and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Outside the bathroom she saw Fred waiting. He banged on the door and

Said" Oiy George hurry up!"

Allanah walked up beside him and asked "How longs he been in there?"

"Twenty minutes and counting" Then turned around and gasped cose she looked amazing with just a towel on.

"Ow hate to be you!"

"Hey you have to wait to!"

"Nah I don't like waiting! It makes me cranky if I have to wait for ages! Well anyway c ya I'm going for a shower."

"What how?….." Fred started but stopped when he saw Allanah stood in front of the opposite wall make a whooshing movement with her arms and a big wooden door appeared in front of her she opened he door to reveal a sauna, Jacuzzi massage tables mud baths the whole spa treatment enter the room and just before she shut the door said " Yep! hate to be you right now" and then close it with a crisp clicking noise.

A half an hour one shower a manicure and a massage later she came out of the door to find Fred still outside the door. Then suddenly the door opened to let Ron out.

"Hey! I thought George was in there?" she asked Fred.

"Yeh well just before I got in…." but he was cut off by some one rushing past him into the bathroom and slamming the door." That happened!"

"Hey! That's mean. How long have you been here?"

"40 minutes" he replied sighing.

"Well let's teach them a lesson huh?"

What kind lesson?"

"The cold kind" She said waving her hand in front of the door

"Yelp… Aaaaah it's cold. It's cold. It's cold!" Came a voice from the bathroom that sounded a lot like Ginny.

"And the Hot kind" She said laughing as she waved her hand in front of the door.

"Yelp…Aaaaah it's hot. It's hot. It's hot!" Came the same voice but this was followed but the shower being turned off and the door opening to reveal a very dishevelled looking Ginny.

"It's all yours Fred" said Ginny

"Oh no it's o.k. Fred why don't you use my one?" Allanah said deliberately so Ginny could see opening the door into her _spa / bathroom_. Ginny dropped her shampoo bottle. "Oh and Fred this lesson is of the revenge kind " She said with a smile and walked down the hall to get changed and to dry her hair.

She immerged out of her room twenty minutes later wearing a dark green and silver camisole, black tailored trousers and dark green boots. Her hair had green stripes going through it and she looked gorgeous! She walked out of her room and into the hall then heard a call from down stairs.

"HARRY, ALLANAH HURRY UP YOUR LEAVING SOON!" coming from George.

"Hey" she said coming down the stairs.

"Holy mother of god! What are you wearing?" he asked shocked

"Er… clothes?"

"No not that! You are completely decked out in slytherin colours! Are you mad?"

"One what's Sylitherin? Two why do you hate the colours these happen to be my favourites. And three why would I be mad?"

"Oh it's o.k. You don't know what Slytherin is! Phew!"

So George explained to her about the house's of Hogwarts. Griffndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin!

"Oh" was all she said back though because Harry arrived saying "O.k. o.k. Let's go then." He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans and his hair was all messed up but in the cute way.

"O.k. so where are we going exactly?" she asked

"Diagon Ally to get all our school books and stuff" answered Harry as they left the house to be met bye Tonks and Remus out side.

"Whoa! hey guys? What are you doing here?" Allanah asked

"Were your chaperones!" answered Tonks

"What? Why do we need chaperones?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well sorry but we can't risk anything happening to Harry so were your protection!" filled in Remus.

"Wow! Harry listen I knew you were kind of famous and all but is this really necessary and all?"

"Hey! I don't like it any more than you do but it's incase of a deatheater attack!"

"O.k. fine but it must really get annoying not having any privacy?"

"You have no idea! Maybe I should worn you about the press too? They kind of follow me around where ever I go so don't call me name out or anything o.k. ?"

"Yeh! Sure that's fine but I think this is going to take a lot of getting used to!"

They all got into one of the ministry cars and drove of to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Jesus Harry! The only other person I know who travels like this is Artemis and even so, he doesn't have two decoy cars." Allanah said impressed.

"Yeh well! I would been just as happy walking." He sighed.

"Oh and don't worry Remus I'll take care of Harry if anything happens." She said with a laugh at the face Harry made.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the leaky cauldron. The cars stopped outside the old run down pub and everyone got out. Tonks pushed open the front door to reveal a dusty room with a few tables and chairs that were occupied by witches, wizards and I think there was a hag in the corner. Behind the bar stood Tom the owner polishing a glass.

"Hello there Harry! Nice seeing you here! Whose your friend?" said Tom as they passed to exit through the back door.

"Hello Tom! Just a bit of shopping for school stuff I'm afraid and this is Allanah she's joining Hogwarts this year!" replied Harry just as he left out the back door.

"Em… guys? Hate to be a bother but we're looking at a wall!" she said confused but just as she said this Remus walked up to the wall. Tapped the appropriate bricks and the wall disappeared to reveal the hustle and bustle of Diagon Ally. Shops open selling everything imaginable. Students and their mothers buying school supplies and at the end Gringotts bank.

"O.k. well I spoke too soon because wow." She said as they walked into Diagon Ally.

"It's o.k. I thought the same thing the first time I came here." Harry said

" Alright Harry. Me and Remus are going to check out something for the order so we're leaving you with Allanah for protection. If any thing happens go straight to head quarters o.k?" Said Tonks

"Yeh sure! We'll have to head to Gringotts first. Meet you back here at 6:00?"

" That's fine goodbye!" Said Remus as he and Tonks left to be swallowed up by the busy crowd while Allanah and Harry headed towards Gringotts. They got to the big Brass doors and entered. Just as they went in Allanah asked.

"Goblins?" she said raising an eyebrow.

" Yes! Apparently they are the best suited to take care of the gold but wizards usually don't trust them at all and think their lower so to speak" Harry answered.

"Mmmm…yes. Wizards think a lot of beings are lower than them! Don't they Harry?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. Personally I don't get it! I think we're all equal."

"Your really something you know that?" she said smiling at him

But Harry didn't get to answer because they arrived at one of the goblin tellers who said in a snotty voice.

"Key please?" Holding out its hand

Harry got out his key and handed it to the goblin. Just then Allanah suddenly said in perfect gobbledygook _"You are being very rude! Do you know that?"_ The goblin nearly fell off his chair hearing her speak gobbledygook.

"_What? You? How can you speak our language?"_

"_That is none of your business! Are you aware that you were being very rude just there?"_

" _You wizards have never been anything but rude to us so why should I be any nicer back?"_

"_Oh I don't know? Because were costumers perhaps or maybe because that's Harry Potter OR maybe because WE have not been rude to you in anyway!"_

"You are the most intimidating human I have ever met do you know that?"

"Yes well maybe that is because I am not human?"

"What? But? How? What are you then veela?" asked the goblin shocked

Laughing she said " I'm a high banshee! Not one of those weaker ones the humans know about!"

The goblin gasped "You…You're a … but I thought you all died out centuries ago?"

"Nope! Still alive now apologise to Harry and we will be on our way!"

"Right Yes" said the goblin changing back to English." I do apologise for my behaviour Mr. Potter please except my up most of apologies. Here is your key a goblin will escort you to your vault shortly."

"Right thank you" said Harry a little shocked at the goblins change of attitude.

"Allanah what exactly did you say too him?"

"Me? I just asked him if he knew he was being rude and asked him to stop! Why?"

"Nothing! I've just never seen a goblin change his opinion of someone like that before"

"Yes well you've never had me to put them straight before either! Now I'll just give him my key and we can go!"

"You have an account?"

"Yep I've never been there before though. Some old ancestor of the family or something like that?" She handed her key to the goblin who examined it and then gave it back calling "Griphook!" Another goblin ran up to them and said "Follow me please?" as they boarded the cart. Once they entered the cavern Allanah screamed shocking Harry who Said" What? What is it?"

"Oh holy Christ! It's so h…h…high! I hate heights!" she said as she grabbed onto his arm causing him to blush.

"Wait you? You who can take down 50 deatheaters are scared of heights? he said laughing.

"Hey don't laugh at me is a fear o.k.! What are you scared off?" she said trying to take her mind off of the fact that they where about a thousand feet in the air.

"Me? My worst fear is dementors!"

"What?" she asked shocked

"Yeh you know those big scary things that suck all the happiness out of you and make you relive your worst memory!"

"Wow so that's what they do to wizards! Sorry about that!"

"What? Why are you apologising?"

"Well we kind of created them," she said meekly

"You what! But? How?" Harry asked totally flabbergasted

"Well about 400 years ago a village in Scotland really pissed my great grandmother off and she kind of got back at them by turning them into beings that would spend their time in sadness. I never thought they would steal other people's happiness as well! I'll have to go give out to them next time I see one!"

"Oh! Well that explains it then!"

Just then the cart stopped and the goblin got out and opened the door of the cart. Allanah let go of Harry's arm to let him get out but he couldn't help but feel a lot colder. He handed the goblin his key and went inside.

Allanah stayed outside and said to the goblin "what do you sense off him? "

The goblin looked shocked at hearing her speak in his tongue said "How is it you are speaking my language?"

Allanah looked at him and said "I speak many languages your is but one! Now if you wouldn't mind telling me what you sense off him?"

"Of course! He is powerful! More so than any wizard that I have met. He holds great will, but he has the aura of a sad one. He hides it behind a mask! But there is something there. Something hidden that's just screaming to come out. And yet there is something familiar I can't point out. "

"Yes! I can sense that too, but what is it? I feel as though I've known him for years, yet we only met recently!" They had to stop talking because Harry came out then. He smiled at her and they got back into the cart.

"This isn't going to be a high ride is it?" she asked

The goblin turned around and was about to say "no" but then he saw the way Harry was looking at Allanah and said "YES! Usually it would only take a few minutes but we are doing works so we will have to take the long way"

And they where off. They entered another big cavern Allanah grabbed Harry's arm again making Harry grin and the goblin snort in amusement.

They stopped 20 minutes later in a huge hall and as Harry looked at the numbers on the doors he gasped. The door they where in front of was no. 2!


	6. A Hell of a lot of Shopping

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are the greatest! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did…sigh

**Chapter 6**

**A hell of a lot of shopping**

_They stopped 20 minutes later in a huge hall and as Harry looked at the numbers on the doors he gasped. The door they where in front of was no. 2!_

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Key please?" said Griphook!

"Yep here ya go!" She said as she handed him the key he walked over and opened the door. A hissing came from the door and then a picture of a lion appeared on the door. The lion looked down at them and spoke

"Who are you?" It asked them

"Me? Or him?" askeded Allanah smiling as she pointed to Harry.

"Ugh…both of you what are your full names?" growled the lion in annoyance

"He…he…he Well my name is Allanah Angelica Aphrodite Gabrielle O'Farrell Rood. And this is Harry James Potter!"

The lion looked at her closely and then said "you've got his sense of humour you know?"

"So I've heard!" she replied with a grin.

"Alright you may enter but he cannot! Only one of the Gryffindor family bloods may enter. No boyfriend's!" he hissed looking at Harry suspiciously

"Hey I'm not her boyfriend!" Harry said back blushing slightly

"My mistake. If you wish to enter all you have to do is send a burst of magic at the door. The wards will sense your magic and then open."

"O.k. thanks" She said and then sent a burst of her energy at the door. They make a grumbling noise and then opened to reveille a massive room that literally could have fit Hogworts in it filled with gold silver and bronze along with huge piles of precious stones and gems. It was decorated in reds and gold's. Harry stared slack jawed while Allanah let out a low appreciative whistle.

She turned to Harry and said, " So how much do you think I'll need for the school supplies?"

"Emm about 50 galleons. Give or take."

"Right! So I'll just go nuts and fill up this bag here then!" she went over and picked up a leather pouch and began chucking in heaps of galleons.

Then she went over to the back of the room to where there was loads of weapons and ran her fingers over a beautiful red and gold pair if twin battle axes with intricate designs of lions and rubies on them. Then a set of 5 throwing knives that where designed like the axes.

She strapped the axes to her back and two of the daggers to her wrists and two to her ankles. The last one she strapped to her upper arm. Smiling she went back outside and closed the doors behind her.

They all got back in the cart and her smile suddenly faded. "Oh god no! Why does everything have to be high?" she moaned

"We have to get rid of that fear of yours!" said Harry with a mischievous look in his eye "Me and Griphook here where just talking and we decided that the only way to beat your fear is to face it!"

"What! Are you mad! I don't want to face it! I want to blow it up then run far away!" she said not liking the look in his eye.

"Now remember we are going to catch you! So don't worry to much!" he said grinning.

While she was inside Harry and Griphook discussed it and decided to make Allanah face her fears. How? By throwing her out of the cart and then racing down to catch her. At first Harry thought Griphook had gone mad but then he told him that goblin miners do it all the time as a game and that she would be fine! What neither of them thought of was whether either of them would be fine when she was done with them!

"What! What do you mean catch me? Why would you have to catch me?" she asked moving over to the other side of the cart.

"Have fun!" he said and then he pushed her outside the cart and waved as she started to fall. Then the cart sped up and whizzed around so fast even Harry adrenalin junky was kinda scared.

Allanah screamed as she fell but after about a minute she realised she wasn't going to hit the bottom for about an hour and started to enjoy herself. You see Allanah had a bird animagus but was always to afraid to use it but now…so she changes into her animagus which just so happened to be a war phoenix. A war phoenix is white and gold with a black beak and claws.

The war phoenix was thought to be a thing of legend. Not real!

As she changed her perfect phoenix vision saw Harry and the cart whizzing down to catch her. She smiled as she remembered that Griffindor had one more thing for protection. A 2000 year old dragon named Paragon but most people just called her 'Para'. She changed back into her human form and called to 'Para'.

Two seconds later she saw her flying towards her! She roared when she saw her mistress falling. Allanah looked at her and sent her a thought saying hello and telling her what happened. If possible the dragon smiled and then sent Allanah a message on how she was not just a high Banshee but also a royal one.

The princess and heir to the thrown to be exact and that all royal banshees have massive white wings. Allanah broke out into a huge grin and released a pair of breathtaking white wings that reached about 8 feet each side mad of snow white feathers that shimmered and seemed to radiate light from her back. She spread them and made herself come to a halt in the air.

She looked at 'Para' and sent her the idea of playing a little prank on Harry and Griphook!

Meanwhile Harry and Griphook came to a stop where Allanah should be falling any second but when they looked up the cavern was all clear. Harry gulped and said" Oh god! Where is she?"

The sound of a light laughter filled the air and then it suddenly got a lot warmer. Harry turned to see a huge dragon right beside the cart. But the thing that really shocked him was that the dragon had a rider! And not just any rider but Allanah who now had the most amazing pair of white wings.

"Why Harry I'm right here!" she said smiling "I just want to tank you for getting rid of my fear of heights! Oh yes and to tell you that you have 60 seconds before I come after you and Griphook with 'Para' here and kill you painfully and slowly. Starting now!"

And they where off! Moving so fast Harry found it hard to breath! They twisted and turned and got to the top just in time to hear a mighty roar. He and Griphook both looked at each other and jumped from the cart and ran for the door.

Just as Harry turned the handle, opened the door and had two steps inside the entrance hall Allanah shouted "Harry Potter! How dare you push me out of that cart! You are so going down mister!" Followed by an earth-moving roar from 'Para'.

Everything just stopped. The whole hall just stood there looking at Harry with shocked expressions. And then all the attention turned to the door where Allanah now stood minus the wings looking absolutely furious.

She looked at Harry with a look that clearly said 'you are dead' and walked up to him.

Everyone was watching as she said calmly "Harry? Why did you feel it necessary to push me out of the CART!"

"W…w…we…well…Erm…it was Griphooks idea!" He said pointing at a less than impressed Griphook.

"Oh really!" she said rounding on Griphook "Well in that case…thanks I haven't had that much fun in ages and I finally got to meet 'Para' too." She said smiling as she shook his hand. Griphook looked very confused but was glad to still have his head so hastily left.

"What?" asked a very confused Harry "no screaming, no pain just a thanks!"

"Well you see Harry I decided to take all of my anger out on you! So there was no need to be mad a Griphook now was there?" she said with a coy smile

Harry gulped "And just how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to make you train with me!"

"What!"

"Yep that's it that's all I'm going to do to you! But all the people who are listening to our conversation might be on the side of some nasty stinging hex!" And with that everyone got hastily back to what they where doing.

"Oh and Lucius could you tell your master Tommy that I think I'll be joining Harry's side but thanks for the offer anyway. Bye!" She shouted over her shoulder to a very pale looking Lucius Malfoy.

Looking out of the doors down onto Diagon Alley Allanah asked, " Where too captain?"

Harry smiled and said, "Well I thing robes are in order seeing as everyone is looking at you!"

They walked down into Madam Malkines(sp?) and where greeted by he lady herself who said " Hello Harry dear same again? Hogwarts?"

"Yes and we'll also need some robes for Allanah she's joining Hogwarts this year." Harry told her and she got Allanah to stand on a stool and took her measurements. Allanah asked if the uniforms where set and madam Malkines said no, it was just the colour and that they had to have a school crest but most people just got the usual.

So Harry waited looking through the different fabrics while Allanah and madam Malkines talked about stitching and colours and shapes for 30 minutes and when Allanah finally came back Harry was looking very bored!

"Good God! Woman how long does it take to pick a robe?" he asked

"Oh don't be such a baby! You should go shopping with Artemis then you'd be begging to come back to me!" she replied folding her arms

"Fine come on! Lets go get your books!" Harry said as he pulled her out the door walking down the street Allanah saw a shop with broomsticks in the window and pictures of people flying on them.

"Wow! Forget the books I already know everything in most of them anyway, I want to go in there." She said pointing at the store.

"Do you even know what that is?" he asked

"Yup it's a flying broomstick!" she said looking at the window. "But how do you play?"

"Well the games called Quiddich! You have 3 chasers 2 beaters a keeper and a seeker…." Here he went on to explain the rules of Quiddich and how you fly and all that stuff..

"O.k. I so gotta have one of those!" she said beaming at the broom in the window a Lightning Rod XL.

"Ha! Yeh me too! I wanted to get a new broom anyway. Come on." They went into the store and they shopkeeper nearly had a heart attack when he heard they wanted two of the most expensive brooms in the shop!

Next they went to the bookshop and even thought she only needed 13 books Allanah proceeded to buy 75 on all sorts of different subjects from arithmacy to potions! The thing Harry found interesting was that they were all heading into the master's degree.

Next they went to the pet shop and Allanah got a black Irish owl and a magical basilica the cousin to the basilisk. They shopkeeper nearly died when he say Allanah and Harry pick up the deadly shake out of its tank and start to pet it!

The magical basilica has the ability to read thoughts and changes colour to react to the people it comes in contact with along with being very deadly. At the moment it was a soft pink. The sign of deep affection.

The last shop they went to was Olivanders as they walked in Allanah's eyes darkened. She could literally feel someone watching them. She casually positioned herself between Harry and the person watching.

Then she felt the air move as they came closer. Just as they where about to reach them Allanah swerved around and unsheathed the daggers holding them to the mans throat. The man being of course a very shocked Mr. Olivander.

Harry spun around and told Allanah she could relax and that it was the shops owner Mr. Olivander.

Allanah blushed and said "Sorry but why where you sneaking up on us in the first place it's kinda freaky ya know?"

"Ah yes my apologies it seems to be a bit of a habit I have picked up but I dare say you are the first to have noticed me!" he said looking a her thoughtfully

"Well I'm sorry if you where going for a record or something but I need to get a wand!"

"Yes well of course but am I to assume your old wand is broken then, for it is illegal for me to sell you a second one."

"Well since this will be my first wand you don't have to worry about that!"

Mr. Olivander looked shocked at that but didn't ask questions he handed her a wand just to have it snatched away again and again and again until they had been there a good 45 minutes.

"Interesting little one aren't you?" he said, as he looked at her curiously again "you wouldn't happen to have a relation who is part veela or something like that would you?"

"Yes my grand mother was half banshee!" she replied looking at Harry who was sitting in one of the chairs looking on.

"Well then that explains it! I will have to find a wand that has a core similar." Said Mr. Olivander as he went away to the back of the shop.

"Alright" said Allanah as she pulled out 4 of her hairs and handed them to him. He said he would be back in 12 minutes and when he came back out he was looking very serious holding what appeared to be a 12-inch long wand made of almost purple coloured wood with a black handle.

He looked at her again and then to the wand and said " Never in my life! Do you know that wand had an owner before you? After she died it was left in the care of my great-grandfather. I dare say it hasn't chosen a holder for a thousand years.

She took the wand and the feeling of greeting an old friend engulfed her. She waved it blue and black sparks shot out of the tip and danced around the room.

"Oh well isn't that funny? How much is it?" she asked

"It is the most interesting thing my dear. The lady who left it, said that, once it found it's owner it was to be given free of charge"

"O.k. thanks very much! Come on Harry" she said as she took his hand and dragged him out.

Just as she was about to step outside he called out to her " I would expect a wand of that power to be used wisely!"

She turned to look him in the eye and he gasped as he saw. Her eyes glowed a soft blue and then cleared to show what looked like fireworks going off behind her eyes. She blinked and they returned to normal.

She closed the door and looked out to the busy street. Then to her watch it was 5:59. "Come on Harry we better go meet Remus and Tonks " she said as she smiled and they walked down the street and saw Remus and Tonks at the ice-cream parlour.

"Hey guys" greeted Harry as they walked up to them.

"So?" asked Remus "Anything interesting happen while we where gone?"

Harry and Allanah looked at each other and said "Nah nothing! You?"

"Nope" said Tonks "We got what we came for. Everyone ready? Right lets go we're flooing back!"

They all walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks grabbed some floo powder threw it into the fire and yelled '12 Grimmauld Place' and disappeared in a swirl of green next went Remus and then Harry. Allanah went last and her last thought before she vanished was ' _God I wish someone would come up with a better way to travel!"_

There was a swirl of green and then she stepped out the other end just in time to see the pile on the floor that turned out to be Remus and Tonks.

"Hey" said Tonks "No fair how come we get thrown out like trash but you two just get to walk out like nothing happened!"

"Oh it is fair! We just have better balance then you so we can stay on our feet. Now I don't know about you but I'm sooooo hungry so come on lets eat. Who wants pizza?"

"I do!" "I do" came the chorus from Harry and Tonks where as a mumbled "Ido Iwantsome " came from Remus who had Tonks's coat over his head.


	7. he he he

Disclaimer: All rights and reserves of Harry Potter and not myself.

A.N: thanks to all who reviewed I love you all!

Chapter 7 

**Explanations, Pranks and a Meeting in Time!**

"I do" "I do" came the chorus from Harry and Tonks. Where as a mumbled "Ido Iwantsome!" came from Remus who had Tonks's coat over his head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

The next day Allanah was sitting on her bed stroking her Basilica thinking of a name when a knock came from the door. She looked up and called "Come in it's open!"

The door opened and Harry walked in saying "Hi!"

"Heya! What are you doing?" asked Allanah

"Nothing much! There's not really much to do now the Weasleys are gone!"

"Well you could help me think of names for my new pets?"

"Yeh sure! What did you have in mind?" He asked looking at them.

"Well I'm not really sure. That's kind of the problem."

"Well how about Hades for your owl after the Greek god of the underworld?" suggested Harry.

"Yeh! I love it 'Hades'. Thanks Harry! I think I'll call my snake Cleopatra after the Egyptian Queen. You know the one who killed herself with a deadly asp?"

"Perfect so it's Hades and Cleo?"

"Yup!" said Allanah then hissed the name to Cleo to see if she liked it. She hissed in delight and Harry asked Allanah "Hey I've been wondering. Are you related to Tom?"

"What? Eeww… no! Thank God! Why did you think that?"

"Well you're a parsletongue and you call him Tommy!" he asked

"Hmm…well you're a parsletongue and you call him Tom?" she said in response.

Allanah looked at him seriously for a minute and then said "Harry lots of the ancient family's had one ability or the other. Griffindor and Slytherin both could talk to snakes and reptiles, Olivander's were all excellent at making wands, the Huffelpuff's had an affinity with nature. Ravenclaw's were deadly as poison. The list goes on."

"Oh! Cool, I guess."

"So? What's your favourite lesson and what's your best?"

Chuckling Harry said that" My favourite is defence against the dark arts and my best is debatable."

"Oh. And why is that?" she asked

"Well to be honest? I know everything we learn anyway. I don't know how I just know for example that Hogwarts is sentient or that each founder had a secret chamber, or how you can get past the wards."

"Huh…interesting. Yeh. I get that too. Like when your walking somewhere and you know that around the corner is a fork in the road even though you've never been there before, or when you see someone shoot a curse at you, you know the counter even though you've never even heard of the curse."

"Yeh! It's weird huh? But helpful too. I don't know how may times it's save my life."

"Me too! Freaky."

"Like when I heard you were a banshee, I knew you were o.k. Not like the Ministry are saying your like."

"What are they saying we're like?" she asked

"Oh the usual prejudice stuff. You're all dangerous and should be avoided. That kind of stuff they say about everything none wizard…hey where are you going?" he asked getting up and following her down the stairs.

He stopped at Remus and Sirius who were in the hall.

"What's up with her?" asked Sirius

"She's really mad at the ministry for being so prejudice against her kind" He said watching as she disappeared into the library.

They all looked at each other and followed quickly. When they walked in it was to find her throwing all the books that said none wizards were lesser across the room!

Ducking a book that flew past his head Sirius yelled, "Hey what do you think your doing to my bloody library?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Oh for gods sake it's all rubbish anyways!" she yelled back.

"It's not bloody rubbish! Are you crazy?" he yelled pulling a book she was about to throw out of her hand.

"Probably…now give that back!" She answered trying to get the book back.

"No! They're my books! Stop throwing them around." He ordered holding the book out of her reach.

"This is your last warning give…back…the…book!" she shouted at him.

"No! Who do you think your…Aaargh!" Sirius never got to finish because Harry and Remus both shot water at himself and Allanah who was looking as shocked as he was.

Allanah and Sirius both looked at each other and them to Remus and Harry who gulped. "Oh…you want water? You think it's funny to soak two very angry people do you?" Asked Allanah

"Well…It was…but this means war!" Said Sirius grinning

Harry and Remus looked at each other and then pulled out their wands but Allanah and Sirius where too quick and they where each neck deep in a tank of ice cold water.

"You really have to learn Harry! First with the pushing me out of the cart at Gringotts and now with the water. I will always get the last laugh!" laughed Allanah as she looked at him in the tank.

Her and Sirius high fived and conjured a camera to take pictures. It took them 20 minutes before they would undo the spell. It wasn't until Dumbledore came in and told them to that they reversed it.

"Hello Albus. What can we do for you?" Asked Remus once he'd dried himself off with a drying charm.

"Well I have come here to relay some most unfortunate news!" Albus said without his usual smile.

"News about Voldemort?" Asked Harry.

"Sigh…yes I'm afraid so. He attacked your relatives last night and burnt the house to the ground. There was noting left of their bodies. I'm terribly sorry Harry!" Albus said gravely.

Harry was shocked. He may not have liked his relatives but he didn't want them dead. Why did everyone always have to bloody die? He excused himself and left the room. He walked down the hall into his room and sank down into his bed with his head in his hands.

He stood up picked up a lamp on his bedside table and threw it at the wall smashing it into a million pieces. He just stood there looking at the pieces fall. Everything seemed to slow down. He looked around and the pieces seemed to move so slowly they looked like they were floating in mid not falling. He looked out the window and the birds out side looked like they had stopped in mid flight.

He gasped then ran out into the hall where all the portraits seemed to be frozen. He ran back to the room where Dumbledore and the others were. When he went in they seemed to be frozen in place. He walked over to Sirius and waved a hand in front of his face…nothing! He walked over to Allanah and saw tears in her eyes and the one that had fallen where suspended in the air like everything else.

He looked around and found that Dumbledore was frozen too! His mouth open as if talking.

Allanah looked so sad. He went over and looked in her eyes. As he looked in them he gasped. Her eyes looked like windows to somewhere else. Inside her eyes there was a deserted field with one lone tree that had a crow on it. As he looked at the crow it cawed and flew away leaving a very shocked Harry.

'_How the hell did that happen! Eyes don't do that! Oh God, this is very bad. What's going on? Why is everything like this? I need help!' _ Thought a frantic Harry. He paced around the room for a minute or two and then went back over to Allanah and said, " I don't know if you can hear me? But please wake up? I can't handle this on my own! Oh bloody hell! WAKE UP!" Bye the time Harry had finished he was crying.

It was all just too much first his relatives and now this? He looked at her and said in a soft voice "Please? If you can hear me, please wake up?" Just as he was about to give up he felt something wet hit his hand. Looking down he realised it was Allanah's tear.

He looked up to see a very confused looking Allanah Who said " Harry? What the?" And then looked around to see everyone frozen she rose an eyebrow in silent question.

"Oh thank Merlin! I was so freaked out! Are you o.k?" He asked in a hurry.

She looked at Harry and saw he had been crying and went "Yeh I'm fine but how about you? Are you o.k?"

"Truthfully? No! First I find out my relatives die and then I got really mad and threw a lamp against the wall but suddenly everything seemed to stop. The pieces of glass stopped in mid air! The birds all look like their frozen and when I came in here you were all too!" He finished a bit breathless.

"O.k. well I know what's going on anyway." She said to him.

"You do? What is it? What's wrong? How do we get out? " He asked a bit relieved.

"First off nothings wrong! And secondly we can't get out until your ready too!" she explained.

"What? But why?" He asked confused.

"You see what we're in is called a time warp. Your magic created it to give you time to deal with the grief you have inside, otherwise you might have overloaded and lost control. We can't get out until you are finally free of what you've got behind your mask."

"What? But? I don't like this idea!" He complained. "How come your free of it?"

"I'm here because you called me! When you asked for my help your magic called to mine and I responded so it pretty much sucked me in as well."

"Oh…sorry!" Harry apologised.

"Harry… don't apologise! You did nothing wrong. I came to you remember?" she smiled at him making him feel a bit better. "If we're ever going to get out of here your going to have to drop that mask of yours."

"You know you're the first person to notice I have it up?" He said looking at her.

She smiled at him and told him to start from the beginning. So that's exactly what he did. He told her everything from the Dursleys to when he was eleven and the 'Philosophers stone', he told her about the 'Chamber of Secrets', his third year with Sirius, his forth with the tri-wizard competition which he had a lot of grief about, his fifth with Voldemort's return and everything he wished he could have done, about the prophesy and even about Cho Chang and the Daily prophet.

By the time he was finished Harry felt like a huge boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. He still felt the weight of the prophesy but she listened to him and comforted him when he needed it. When they were done Allanah was officially the person who knew the most about Harry Potter.

In the end Harry was so tired he collapsed in to his chair.

"Feel better?" Allanah asked

"You know I never would have thought it but…much." He replied smiling.

"Good exactly how do you feel?" she asked

"I feel like some one just took a massive boulder off my shoulders! I haven't felt this stress free since I was 11! Thank you." Just as Harry said this, the room seemed to jolt and he heard the pieces of lamp smash against the floor and Dumbledore finish speaking.

"Oh thank God! We're finally out of there!" Harry said happily as he jumped out of his seat.

"Harry? Out of where? When did you get here? I'm confused" said Sirius holding his head.

Allanah looked at Harry and they both just laughed. Leaving a very confused room of people.


	8. Quiddich, funparks and street fights

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does (lucky sod!)

A.N: Thank you to

**Chapter 8**

**Quiddich, Fun Parks and Street fights**

Allanah looked at Harry and they both just laughed. Leaving a very confused room of people.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

"Em… Harry I'm not so sure about this!" Said Allanah as they went out into the back garden with their new broomsticks.

Harry looked at her and said "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

"Hmm…where have I heard that before?" She said sarcastically.

They walked into the middle of the garden and then Harry explained to her everything madam Hooch told them in their first lesson. Allanah stood by the broom but out her hand and said 'up'. Nothing happened.

"O.k. so I suck at this! No biggy. I can deal." She said it calmly but Harry could tell she was disappointed.

"Here. Let me help you." He walked up behind her put his hand over hers and they both said 'up' and it flew up into their hands. She looked at him and said "Thanks"

"No problem. I happen to be pretty good at this." He said blushing a little and going over to his broom and mounting it, telling her to do the same.

"Hey Harry is this at all like riding a horse?" she asked as she hovered 10 feet above the ground.

"Emm…kinda, but this is easier." He answered flying over to her.

"Well then I should be pretty good! Come on fly around a bit and I'll follow you." She said laughing.

"O.k. but I'll go easy on you." He said grinning at the look on her face.

"Well if this is anything like horse riding, then you wont have too!" she said flying up and hitting him on the back of the head.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it!" he said as he shot off and she followed. He did loops, sharp turns, flew backwards, upside down but he couldn't shake her. He turned to her and said, "Hey I thought you didn't know how to fly?"

"I didn't but I do know how to horse ride, which is a lot harder, so I guess I'm pretty good at this huh?" she laughed.

"Pretty good? Your not pretty good you're better then most of the people I've played" he said impressed.

"Well let's see if I'm better than you shall we?" She said still laughing.

"Your serous aren't you?" He asked.

"Nope I'm me. Sorry to disappoint you." She said smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes at her but took off anyway. He flew around super fast with sharp turns and dives but she kept up with him. Getting frustrated he did a wronski feint.

He dived down as fast as he could with her on his tail just as he was about to hit the ground he pulled up waiting for a crunch but none came he turned around but was shocked to see Allanah still on his tail with a huge grin on her face.

"I wouldn't say better but we're definitely about even." Said Harry as they came down to land. When they came down Allanah had an idea.

"O.k. I've got an idea! Lets get Remus and Sirius down here to fire hexes at use, we have to dodge as many as we can, and the person with the most hits looses." Said Allanah to Harry as they dismounted.

"O.k. sure. Sounds good. I'll go get them." And with that he went in and came out 2 minutes later with Sirius and Remus who were both grinning. So they paired up. Harry and Remus against Allanah and Sirius. They had thirty seconds to get going and then the others would start o fire hexes at them.

They kicked off and thirty seconds later they were dodging all sorts of hexes! Harry was doing amazingly well with Remus firing hexes at him. He pulled all sorts of moves and hadn't gotten hit yet.

Allanah was doing unbelievably well. Sirius just couldn't hit her no matter how hard he tried. She was pulling ridiculously hard stunts. She stood up on her broom to avoid a red stunner and then did a handstand to avoid the second. She did a back flip off the broom to avoid a string of hexes and then landed back on it. She did a one handed cartwheel to miss a freezing charm and then jumped in the air doing four 360 turns and then landing again on her feet to miss a cutting hex.

She looked up and Harry was above her avoiding shots from Remus and she could have sworn she heard Sirius saying 'no fair! I wanna switch partners!' but she could have imagined it.

An hour and a half they came down and called it a tie.

After dinner which was chicken kiev and pasta with carrots and mushrooms curtsey of the Italian restaurant down the road. Harry and Allanah went into their rooms to pack. They were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and hadn't packed till now. Well they were busy! Not really but anyway.

"Hey Harry!" Called Allanah from her open door.

"Yeh" Harry called back.

"How many pets are you allowed to bring?"

"Erm…I'm not sure. If your wondering about Cleo, just keep her hidden and you should be fine." Harry answered back then returning to his packing. 10 minutes later Allanah came in.

"Hiya. You finished yet?" She asked from the door.

"No" He answered, "I'm still trying to fit everything in!"

"Ha! Well who would have thought that the boy who grew up with nothing would be complaining about not having enough room." She said as she punched him playfully on the arm.

"Yeh I know…It's great isn't it?" He said smiling. He had gotten over all bitterness for the Dursleys when Allanah told him 'there's no point bitching about the past, it just wastes the present'

"Well finish up! I wanna go get ice-cream!" She said walking over and picking up his potions book.

"I would but it's kinda hard." He replied looking at his trunk.

"Fine. Step aside I'll do it." She said with a sigh and waved her hands making everything shrink, fold and fly into the trunk which closed with a click.

Harry looked at her and said in an annoyed tone "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Oh. I just thought it would be funny to watch you pack and then get annoyed," she

Laughed

"You are nuts. Do you know that?" he asked looking at her.

"Yep! Now come on. I want ice-cream." She said dragging him to the door.

"But? I'm not allowed leave?" said Harry

"Who cares? Listen if anything happens I'll make sure nothing happens to you. O.k.?" She said looking at him.

"Hey it's not me who came up with the rules. I hate them!" He said exasperated.

"Yeh. God I'd feel sorry for ya, but that's not what you need. What you need it to be treated like a normal teenager. So lets go out and be normal teenagers?" she said handing him his coat and walking to the front door.

He smiled and put on his coat then asked. "What if someone from the order recognizes us?"

"Hmm…" She thought, "I know I'll disguise us. Stand here."

She waved her hands over the both of them and they both looked like they aged 5 years. Each looked to be about 21.

"Cool." Smiled Harry opening the door.

"Yeh it comes in handy sometimes, come on!" she dragged him out into the street and they walked to the ice-cream parlour.

At the parlour Harry 'accidentally' spilt his drink over the waiter who made a pass at Allanah making her burst out laughing. Then they went to a fun park and went on all the rides laughing. When they were there they saw Tonks and some guy on a date and decided to play a prank on them.

Harry changed 2 of their tickets into FBI badges and they went up to the guy and introduced themselves as agents Moulder and Scully. They pretended to be asking him if he saw any aliens lately and the poor guy fell for it! In the end they walked off saying ' we'll contact you, don't contact us!' When they were out of sight

They both burst out into hysterical laughter.

At 8 O'clock they decided to go back to Grimauld place. When they got to the street they saw something that made them stop however. About 20 death eaters were on the street obviously looking for something. Sssh went Harry as they hid behind a dumpster.

Suddenly one of the deatheaters did a spell that made a red dome appear around the street and Allanah gasped.

Harry looked at her and whispered "What? What's wrong?"

"That's a dominium dome! Harry that dome dampens the magic that comes off magical creatures and objects. It was invented to allow wizards to keep their magic and nothing else." She whispered back urgently.

"What? Why would they…Oh!" he whispered, realization coming to him.

"Exactly. Harry I can't use my magic to send them away and in about 20 minutes the charm on the house is going to come down and Sirius and Remus are still inside! We have to do something."

"But what? There's 20 of them and 2 of us plus you don't have magic and they do!"

"O.k. here's what we do! You transfigure anything you can think of and hurl it at them, I'll go out and take down as many as I can."

"What? No that's a bad idea. I'm not letting you go out on your own. Your good Allanah but your not that good."

"Harry! Listen to me. You cannot under any circumstances get caught. Do you under stand me? I'll lead them down somewhere else away from you and you are going to do everything in your power to not to get caught. Get it?"

"No! You are not doing that! They'll kill you!" He said urgently.

"Harry…" She stopped there because just then she sneezed loudly "Oh shit! Bye!" she ran out from behind he dumpster and into a barrage of on coming hexes from the deatheaters. Harry transfigured everything he could find into large rocks and hurled them at the deatheaters.

She did a back flip to avoid a string of hexes then unsheathed two of her daggers and threw them at two deatheaters killing them instantly. Harry had taken down 4 deatheaters with two large boulders but he was running out of things to use.

Allanah took out one of her axes and used it to block the hexes. She threw a dagger with the other. 13 deatheaters left. She punched one knocking him unconscious but another came up behind her and grabbed her arms. She headerd him hearing a crunch where her head broke his nose. Then she spun around and kicked him in the face and shoved him in front of 5 hexes aimed at her.

She turned around just in time to see a huge boulder flying at her! She ducked and it missed her only to go crashing into 3 deatheaters knocking them out. She Glared at Harry who mimed 'Sorry' to her.

8 deatheaters were left. Two charged at her but she jumped into the air kicking them both in the face sending them staggering backwards. Then she finished one off with a roundhouse kick and the other by grabbing the back of his robes and using him as a human shield to block a wall of curses sent her way. She could literally smell the dark energy on the hexes and they where getting stronger by the minute.

There was only 6 deatheaters left. Her eyes widened as one of them sent an explosion curse at her. The explosion curse was once used by miners but was banned do to too many accidents. The dark red curse hit just in front of her sending her flying backwards into and breaking a red brick wall 50 meters back

She groaned and looked up only to have time for her eyes to widen before the top half of the wall broke off and smashed down on top of her. Harry gasped and looked on in horror as the curse threw Allanah back into the wall and then made the wall smashed down on top of her.

He screamed "NO!" And ran over to the wall but unfortunately this also got the remaining deatheaters attention. One of them shot a purple binding curse at him making his arms and legs snap together. The remaining 6 deatheaters walked over to him and looked at him.

"Aaaw… sorry about your girlfriend Potter. It was a pity too! I haven't had such a good duel in ages. You'll wish you were joining her by the time we're done with you." The rest of the deatheaters laughed. And one of them aimed their wands at him and said, "Where is the head quarters of the order?"

Harry mad no move to answer. Just as the deatheater lifted up his hand to strike Harry, they heard a groaning noise from under the pile of bricks.

"Not possible!" Said the second deatheater.

They heard the groaning again and this time the bricks started to move.

"No Way! That blast would have killed her and even if it didn't the wall would have!" said the third.

The bricks were pushed off and Allanah Stood up and twisted her neck making a very painful cracking noise. She looked down at her clothes, which got burned in the blast and cursed out loud.

She looked up at the stunned deatheaters and said in an angry voice, "Right! That is it! Not more misses nice girl! You sons of a bitch! You ruined my clothes!"

The deatheaters all looked stunned and one said, "Who are you?"

She glared at him and said, "Now? Now you want to make with the pleasantries? Well you can bloody well fuck off with that!"

Just as she finished, 3 of the deatheaters fired hexes at her. She dodged them and punched one in the chest so hard he was sent flying backwards. She did an airborne cartwheel to avoid another string of hexes.

She unsheathed both her axes and spun around using the back of one to hit a deatheater on the back of the head knocking him out. Then she threw the second axe over her shoulder at one of the deatheaters who was aiming a shot at Harry killing the deatheater instantly.

There were 3 left. She walked up to one of the deatheaters and punched her in the nose then brought back her elbow and smashed it into one of the deatheaters coming up behind her. She flipped the deatheater behind her into the one in front making them both land in a heap.

She turned around onto the one that was left and walked towards him. He seemed frozen on the spot. She grabbed him by the throat and made him to unfreeze Harry and to take down the 'dominium dome'.

They did it just in time too because you could see no.12 flicker in and out of existence. Once the dome was down Allanah threw the deatheater into the bonnet a car smashing it and making the alarm go off. She walked over to Harry only to collapse in front of him causing him to catch her and lift her up.

Just then about 15 pops were heard as order members apperated in. Looking around shocked at the site before them.

There were about 15 large rocks all over the street, a huge smoking crater where the explosion curse hit Allanah and the bodies of either unconscious or dead deatheaters everywhere. And there standing in the middle was Harry who returned to his normal age when the dome was put up, holding up a burned and very badly bruised Allanah.

"Sweet Merlin! What happened?" Asked Tonks as she took in the wreckage around her. "Merlin Harry! Harry are you o.k?"

"Yeh. Fine thanks. I don't think I can say the same for Allanah though." He said looking from Tonks to the now unconscious Allanah.

"Oh my God! What happened to her?" Asked a hysterical Molly Weasley.

"Eeh…" Harry said looking around. They got the message needles to say.

"Harry what were you thinking coming out here? You could have been killed. You should have stayed in the house where you were safe?" Said a serious looking Dumbledore.

"No you see we were on our way back when we say all the deatheaters on the street. We hid behind a dumpster. Allanah was about to send them all where ever they came from, but one of them cast a red dome around the street." He said looking a little strained from holding up Allanah for so long.

He gently put her down on the road. He folded his coat and put it under her head as a pillow. Then stood up again and finished. Dumbledore looked pensive for a minute.

"Red dome, did you say Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. She called it a 'Dominium' something or other." A few gasps were heard and Harry looked to Dumbledore.

"A Dominium dome?" Dumbledore asked Harry who nodded. "Yes that would explain why she didn't send you to away immediately. You see Harry; a dominium dome is a very advanced ward that dampens the magic of magical objects and creatures."

"Yeh. That's what she said it was. She said we had to take it down or else the spells on Grimwauld Place would fall." Said Harry.

"Hmm…yes! Well you see being trapped inside a dominium dome is extremely painful for any magical creature. I believe the 'crutacius' is the wizarding alternative. Yes and I believe that she was correct in her assumption that the spell would fail with long term exposure as well." Said Dumbledore "But if Tom has figured this out then we shall have to place more extreme measures on it to prevent the effect of the dome."

"Wait! So you expect me to believe that Potter and some 16 year old girl did all this?" Said Moody looking around "While she was under the pain of the 'crutacius'?"

"Yes old friend that is exactly what I expect you to believe." Said Dumbledore.

Just then there was a big bang as the door to Grimauld place was blown open! Out stepped Remus and Sirius. The two of them looked around shocked. Remus was holding an old dusty book in one of his hands.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Asked a shocked Sirius. "We heard an explosion but we couldn't get out someone had sealed the door. The only way we could get out was to blow it open."

"Deatheater attack!" Said Tonks.

Sirius opened his mouth to ask something else but stopped when he saw Allanah.

"Merlin! Is she o.k?" He gasped

Remus slapped his upside the head saying, " Of course she's not o.k. Padfoot! Look at her!"

Everyone tuned to Allanah and to everyone's surprise she started glowing. Harry ran over to her and kneeled down beside her looking very worried.

Then Remus yelled " Harry! No! Don't touch her!" But he was too late.

Harry had placed a hand on her forehead. Suddenly there was a bright flash and they both started floating 3 feet above the ground. Then her eyes snapped open and………HA! You'll have to wait and see! Won't you?


	9. on the way to hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A.N:

Chapter 9 

**Ministry** **Clean Ups, a Missed Train and Hogwarts**

Then Remus yelled "Harry! No! Don't touch her!" But he was too late Harry had put a hand on her forehead. Suddenly there was a bright flash and they were floating 3 feet above the ground. Then her eyes snapped open and…….. 

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry gasped! Her eyes weren't their normal colour they were emerald green just like his! Her bruises began to heal before their eyes. Her wounds closed up until not even a scar was left.

But then he started to feel it. As if his energy was being…not forcefully pulled, but called to. He looked down and saw the burns on Allanah's body start to heal. When Allanah realised what was happening she gasped, her now emerald eyes widened and she snapped the connection shut!

The glow that surrounded them disappeared and they both fell back to earth with a 'thump'.

"What the hell just happened?" Panted Harry.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry are you o.k?" asked Allanah hurriedly.

"Yeh! Fine just a little tired." He replied.

They both stood up turned around to a very shocked crowd. Most people were just looking plain confused except Remus who looked pensively at Harry.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sirius.

"I guess you all want to know what just happened? You see when I fell unconscious my body went into a state of shock from all of the damage. Usually my magic would have healed my body when the damage was done, but since I was trapped inside the dome it couldn't. When the dome was released there was simply too much damage done for my magic to heal normally and since most of my nerves where fried from the long-term exposure to the domes effects it had to deal with that too."

Here she took a break to breath and handed Harry his coat back. He smiled in thanks and she continued.

"Anyways, so I went into a restoration state to give my magic time to heal my wounds without them getting worse. I've never seen it but I hear I start to glow or something like that. Right so when Harry touched me his magic sensed my need and some of it came to me to help me heal. The bright flash was when our magic's joined and we started floating. As soon as I realised what I was doing I immediately closed the bond."

"Hmmm…but young Harry should be alright? Yes?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh yeh don't worry he'll be fine. Just a little tired is all." She said then looked around and asked, "So what are you going to do to the deatheaters that attacked us?"

"Ah. Yes I dare say the Ministry shall be happy. This is the largest deatheater capture they've had in a long time!" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"O.k. But can we go inside and let the Ministry do the clean up? I'm still pretty beat and I'm willing to bet Harry is too." Said Allanah and they went in to the house. While the others took care of the deatheaters and called the Ministry.

The Ministry came and were there for half the night cleaning the road, fixing houses, obliveating muggles and so forth.

While inside the still hidden Head quarters of the order of the phoenix two teenagers slept like they had just run across the country. Remus went into the library to look up where he had heard the O'Farrell family mentioned. Sirius was moping because Harry and even though they fought a lot Allanah were going back to Hogwarts and they wouldn't see either of them till Christmas.

The next morning at 10 O'clock everyone was running around the house getting ready to go to the station. Remus was trying to find his notes from the last year he was teaching after being asked to teach again this year.

Allanah was trying to get Hades into his cage. He was flying all around the house avoiding her. Owls don't have the same respect for banshees as they do for humans so she was having a hard time.

She was wearing a V-neck, fitted, blood red shirt that had the collar up with a black skirt that reached mid thigh and had red dragons embroidered on it and dark red swade boots. She had a black chocker with a silver Celtic cross on it around her neck along with matching earrings. Cleo was wrapped around her arm. And to be honest she looked drop dead gorgeous and the snake gave her that very sexy look.

When she passed Harry and Sirius in the hall, Harry walked into a wall because he was staring at her and not looking where he was going. This earned him a lot of teasing from Sirius that made him turn so red he had to lock himself in his room for 10 minutes.

Only to do it again and nearly kill himself when they passed on the stairs. So Harry spent his time avoiding Sirius, staring at Allanah and walking into walls. Great fun all in all.

At 10:30 everyone was finally ready as Allanah had given up on getting Hadies into his cage and just let him fly around. Remus found his notes under his wardrobe. Sirius stopped moping instead spent all his time teasing Harry who in turn spent his time avoiding Sirius.

So they where all at the front door with their bags. This time since he had Allanah, Sirius and Remus with him Dumbledore decided to let Harry go with out a guard.

After ten seconds of waiting Allanah finally said "Oh god Remus don't take this the wrong way, but would you mind if I totally redid your wardrobe?"

Remus looked a little shocked, but with a lot of persuasion on Harry and Sirius's part he finally agreed saying. "Well…o.k. But nothing crazy! And nothing bright yellow or with crazy flowers or anything like that!"

Allanah smiled and said "Remus seriously now. When have you ever seen me wear anything bright yellow or with crazy flowers?"

"Well never. But still." he said

Allanah walked over to his suitcase and made a circular motion with her hands. The suitcase glowed and then she walked back over satisfied. To a worried Remus. Not that he had any reason to be Allanah had great taste. She said it was from growing up with a sister who wouldn't buy anything that didn't have a label on it.

"Hey when does the train leave?" She asked Harry.

"Mmm…11 O'clock.." he said

"Oh. And how long does it take to get to the station?" she asked him.

"About 20 minutes. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh. It's nothing really. Just that we better move our buts fast and now because it's 25 to!" She said looking at her watch.

"What?" All three of them said at the same time.

"Well what are you waiting for Allanah? Come on!" said Sirius as he opened the front door and ran out to the Ministry car followed by the other two leaving Allanah in the doorway. She rolled her eyes and said 'boys' and headed out to the car herself.

When they got to the station the said a quick goodbye to Sirius then rushed off to the platform. When they got there Remus went through first then Harry but Allanah never came through after him.

After a minute he poked his head out of the portal only to come face to face with an angry Allanah.

"Potter that prank was soooooooo not funny!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Prank? What prank?" Harry said confused.

"What prank? The one you just pulled. Making me walk into the wall! It's a good thing I was going slowly or else my stuff would have gone everywhere!" she said.

"The wall what? Here wait a minute I'm coming back through." He said then he appeared back on her side of the portal. He looked at the wall then touched it and his hand went straight through. So it hadn't closed like in his second year. But when Allanah tried it was nothing but solid wall.

"O.k." Said Harry "I think I know why you can't get through!"

"Really? Why?" asked a confused Allanah.

"This portal was made so that wizard kids and their parents could get through. No muggles, no cats, no bag that rolled away. I think because your not human that the portal won't except you." He explained to her and realisation flicked across her face.

"Oh. Right. Well that blows." She said

"Yeh. It does. How are we going to get to school?" he asked.

A smile spread across her face and she started to push her stuff away from the platform.

"Hey? Where are you going? Allanah?" eventually he just gave up and followed her. They ended up in the car park.

"Emm…Allanah? Why are we in the car park?" asked a confused Harry.

"Well if we can't get on the train then we'll just have to get there another way!" She said looking around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't.

"And just how are we gong to do that?"

"Drive!" she said simply.

"What? Drive? We can't drive 1. We don't have a car and 2. We don't have a licence." Said Harry

"Oh Harry you worry about such silly things!" She said looking at him.

"O.k. then! You show me how we're going to get there then?" he said folding his arms.

"Gladly" she said and then made a swishing motion with her hands making a Gorgeous red Ferrari appear in front of them and then she threw Harry a fake drivers licence as she got into the drivers seat.

"You know how to drive? Right?" Asked an impressed Harry.

"Yeh. Of course I do." And with that she pushed her foot down on the accelerator and they whizzed off tyres squeaking at the gates.

By the time they arrived at Hogsmeade the start of term feast had already started, and since Harry didn't know the way to the castle from where they were, they had to ask for directions.

Allanah pulled up by a witch who was walking and gave her a fright. She put down the window and asked how to get to the castle.

At first the lady thought they were muggles but when she saw Harry in the passenger seat, she gasped and told them, getting herself an autograph out of it.

At the school the feast had started and everyone was wondering where Harry was?

Remus was the first to notice who told Dumbledore who asked McGonagall who didn't know.

After the last first year was sorted Allanah was supposed to come up, but she wasn't there. Just as Dumbledore stood up to say his annual beginning of year speech the squeaking of tyres was heard outside. Since not many wizards know haw to drive they didn't take any notice.

Dumbledore rose and spread his arms and said, "Welcome to all our new students and welcome back to those of you returning. We were supposed to have a new transfer student this year from Ireland but I am afraid they have not shown up. I do hope mister Potter didn't get them into to much trouble on the way here."

Whispers erupted all over the hall. People wondering who the new student was. Was it a girl or a guy? What year would they be in? What house? Over in the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was saying Potter had probably gotten them killed trying to save some poor person from tripping on their shoelaces or something.

Suddenly the hall doors burst open and everyone cranked their necks to see who it was. There standing in the doorway was Harry Potter and a girl no one had seen before who was looking kind of sheepish and said "Oops. Sorry about the door. Accident."

Meanwhile out in the front driveHarry and Allanah got out of the car and Harry said "Sweet Merlin Allanah! Where on Earth did you learn to drive like that?"

Allanah laughed and said," Did you see the look on her face when I pulled the Ferrari up to that old witch to ask for directions? Priceless!"

"Oh yeh. And then she thought we were muggles. I swear she jumped a foot in the air when she say my scar." Replied Harry grinning.

"Which way?" She asked as soon as they got in.

"This way. Come on, we're late" replied Harry and he ran down the hall to the great hall.

The sound of the chatter in the hall drew nearer and Allanah waved her hand to open the heavy doors. But just as she waved her hand she tripped on someone's shoe and over powered it only to have the doors bang open to show Harry and Allanah standing there in the doorway in front of a completely silent hall.

Then Allanah looked sheepish and said "Oops. Sorry about the door. Accident. Some idiot left their shoe in the middle of the hall and I tripped on it!" she said blushing a faint pink colour.

Only to have someone from the Gryffindor table yell "My shoe! You found it! I was looking all over for it!" and then realise the said it way to loud and blush deep red and sink into his seat.

Laughs were heard all around the hall and Allanah shot him an apologetic look.

"That's Neville. I'll give it back to him." Said Harry holding out his hand for the shoe wanting to get away from all of the attention. She gave him the shoe and he walked over to his table to lots of questions from his year mates wanting to know about the new student.

Dumbledore smiled at her and said "Ah yes. Here she is. Our new transfer student. We were just wondering where you had gotten off too." He said chuckling "Please. Please come up here and we shall get you sorted."

She walked up the hall causing catcalls and lots of girlfriends hitting their boyfriends on the back of he head for staring.

When she got to the teachers table McGonagall brought out the hat and stool and told her to "Sit and put the hat on your head".

She looked at McGonagall funny but sat down and put the hat on her head and jumped when she heard a voice say. "Interesting"

"Wow! Who the hell said that?" she asked confused.

."Why I'm the sorting hat. It's my job to search a persons traits and personality and then place them in the house they would do best in." explained the hat.

"Oh! O.k. so which one am I in then?" she asked nervously.

"Now now my dear. No need to rush. It's between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Yes. Definitely Slytherin material. I dare say you don't get along with the head of house too well though?" Said the hat more to himself than her.

"Severus? No! No way! I am not going into a house run by sir cranks-a-lot! No chance in hell!" She asked.

"Are you sure? You would do very well in Slytherin?" the hat asked.

"Positive!" she said back.

"Hmm…well in that case better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last bit. The hall erupted in cheers and she walked over to the table that was clapping the loudest and sat herself beside Harry.

Dumbledore got up again and said "Yes! Well congratulations Miss Rood. Now I know you must be all starving so I will let you eat. Enjoy!" he clapped his hands and all the food appeared in front of them.

"Wow cool!" said Allanah as she started to fill her plate.

"Oiy Harry! How come you weren't on the train mate? How'd you get here? You didn't fly did you?" asked Ron with a mouth full of food.

"Ha! No chance mate! After second year? No. We drove." Said Harry as he filled his plate.

"Yo! Potter! Who's you friend?" Shouted Terry Boot from the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm Allanah!" She shouted back over

"Well in that case." He yelled "I'm Terry! Terry Boot. If you need a tour of the grounds or anything I'd be happy to show you around! "

"Thanks! I'll think about it!" she yelled and he went back to talking to his friends.

"Oh. So you're the mystery girl I've been hearing so much about." Said Hermione from where she sat beside Ron.

"Yeh, and you must be Hermione? Right? Harry's told me loads about you." Replied Allanah.

"Oh he did, did he?" said Hermione looking at Harry suspiciously.

After everyone had finished eating the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up and a hush came over the hall. "Well it's nice to have you all back for another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now that you're all filled I have a few start of term announcements to make. Firstly I would like to welcome back Remus Lupin who has kindly agreed to teach again this year for us!"

The hall broke out into applause and Remus stood up and bowed then sat back down blushing slightly.

"Next I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is just that…forbidden! Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors between or after class and that he has added some new things to the list of forbidden items bringing it up to 750 I believe. Lastly I would like to inform you all that we will be reinstating the duelling club for those who wish to join. So now I'll leave you with some parting words. Pixies! Liquorish! Sunshine! Sweets! Thank you."

The hall erupted in cheers and Allanah looked to Harry and said "God! I think he's even crazier than I am! And I didn't even know that was possible!"

This caused Harry to laugh and Ron and Hermione stood up and Hermione to say. "First years, come on, follow me please?" Her and Ron led the first years to the Gryffindor dormitories and Allanah just followed Harry.

Allanah's dorm was a large round room with 6 four-poster beds and matching wardrobes. Their stuff had been brought up and was at the end of their beds. The last thing she thought before she went to sleep was '_God! I wonder if Dumbledore really is crazier then I am? Ha. No chance.'_


End file.
